Casualty, Connie Trouble
by casualty1fan
Summary: Connie trouble, a new consultant comes into the ED and causes allot of trouble for ash and Zoe, but what will happen when she causes her boss to cry on her first day. This fanfic is based around Connie for the first half of the story, Connie does appear in the last part of this fanfic but just not as often as the end is based around (Tess, fletch) and (max, Zoe, nick) Please review
1. rirvallry

Connie looked at the ED sign, it was nearly 4 years since she left but now it was time for a change of scenery the Ed.

Connie walked in and went up to reception

"Dr hanna's office" she said

"Just down there to your right" said Louise

Connie walked towards Zoe office; Louise and noel were just left staring at her as she walked

"Who is she" said Louise

"Your guess is as good as mine" said noel

"She is rude who ever she is" said Louise getting back to her work

Connie knocked the office door

"Come in" she heard a voice inside say

"Can I help you" said Zoe

Connie closed the door and sat down without saying anything, and then she put her hand out

"Connie Beauchamp, the new consultant" said Connie "but just call me Connie"

Zoe shook Connie's hand

"Just give me a sec" said Zoe

Zoe walked out her office door and saw ash

"Ash there is someone in my office saying that they are a new consultant" said Zoe

"Yes they are" said ash

"This my department, why wasn't I told" said Zoe

"I got an email literally 2 minutes ago" said ash

"For god sake" said Zoe storming of back to her office

"What is wrong with her" said max to ash

"New consultant and zoe wasn't told about her" said ash

"Female rivalry" said max laughing

Ash and Charlie laughed too

"Well zoe's certainly not happy" said Charlie

Mean while Zoe walked back in her office and sat down in her chair, Zoe looked and sure enough she had an email giving her more than enough information about Connie

"Hi I am Dr Hanna" said Zoe "but just call me Zoe"

Connie and Zoe shook hands

"Well shall I show you around" said Zoe

"Yes, that would be great" said Connie

Zoe and Connie walked out of the office and to the staffroom

"Well this is the staffroom" said Zoe

Connie looked around, before setting her bags down

"Well I will leave my bags here" said Connie "unless any of your staff would steal them"

Connie said this in all seriousness and Zoe was angry, so Zoe walked out of the room and Connie followed

"This is the desk and these are the cubical" said Zoe

"Oh" said Connie

Connie got her finger and rubbed it on the counter then lifted back up and looked for dust, at that moment Zoe could feel the anger boiling up inside her.

"And finally this is resus" said Zoe

"Ok" said Connie

Connie started inspecting the equipment when Jeff and Dixie wheeled a young girl in

"This is Katie, 15 years old" said Jeff

Connie ran straight over

"I'm Connie the new consultant" said Connie

"I am Jeff she is Dixie" said Jeff


	2. dating advise

Zoe was furious with Connie; Zoe burst through the resus doors and headed to the reception desk where Tess, Charlie, max, noel and Louise were standing.

"Oh god I could slap her" said Zoe

"Now remain professional" said Charlie laughing

Charlie walked off leaving noel, Tess, max and Louise

"She walked into my office without a proper introduction and sat down" said zoe "she was inspecting are resus and asked if any of our staff would steal her belongings"

"Sounds like a piece of work" said Tess walking away

This left noel, max and Louise listening

"And she inspected are nurses station looking for dust" said Zoe

Noel laughed

"She was very rude to me and noel on the way in" said Louise

"I guess you were right max female rivalry" said noel

Noel and Louise walked away laughing knowing that they had dropped max right in it

"What" said Zoe?

"I just thought..." said max

"You just thought what" said Zoe

By this stage noel and Louise were back as an audience

"Well 2 talented, beautiful women in the E.D, well I just thought things might get heated" said max

Louise and noel just laughed at what max had said

"Don't try to butter me up, by saying that" said zoe "it won't work"

"It probably won't work" said noel laughing

Zoe sighed before walking back to her office

"What's up with zoe now" said Tess

Tess and Charlie walked over

"Well max has just called zoe talented and beautiful" said Louise

Tess and Charlie burst out laughing

"Zoe's not a complements person" said Tess

"I know remember when nick tried to win her over with complements" said Charlie

Everyone just laughed before leaving max hanging there

Max sighed before getting back to work

2 hours later Zoe came out of her office and saw Connie

"I was told that you have worked in holby before" said Zoe

"Yes, but I fancied a change of department" said Connie

"Oh right" said Zoe

Zoe walked to the nurses' station where Charlie, max and Tess were

"Not even half way through the first shift, and I am already thinking about getting pissed tonight" said Zoe

Tess laughed, and Zoe walked towards her office and max followed her, Zoe walked in and clasped on her sofa, and max walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Do you fancy it" said Zoe

"What" said max?

"Getting pissed tonight" said Zoe "because I can't get laddered on my own"

"Yea" said max

"See you at end of shift" said Zoe

Max was about to close the door when Zoe called him back

"Oh and max, despite what Tess says I am very much a compliment person" said Zoe

Max smiled and closed Zoe's office door before doing a victory dance outside it

"What is up with you" said Robyn

Robyn was standing at the nurses' station with Charlie, Tess, Rita, noel, ash and Louise


	3. i'm sorry

Everyone was interested to see why max was so happy

"Guess who has got a date tonight with the beautiful Dr Hanna" said max

"Oh god, this is not happening" said Robyn walking away

"No way" said Rita

"Yes" said max "any good advice"

"Yes" said Charlie "buys you a crash helmet"

Rita, Tess, noel, ash and Louise were still around max in shock

"Any good advice" said max

"I am not getting involved" said Rita

Rita, Louise and ash walked away and noel quickly followed them after saying

"Good luck"

"Tess, please your friends with zoe" said max

"Ok, but don't tell her I said anything" said Tess

"Thanks" said max

"Right don't call Zoe, zo, only nick could get away with that" said Tess "if you sleep with her on the first date then it is a fling and if you sleep with her on the second date then it is a proper relationship"

"Ok slightly too much information at the end but helpful" said max

"Oh and if you make her laugh that's good" said Tess

"And one more thing, who is nick" said max

"The last clinical lead and zoe's ex fiancé, just don't mention his name" said Tess

Zoe walked out of resus and over to Tess

"I am going to kill that woman" said zoe "and I know that you 2 are talking about me"

"No we are not" said Tess

"Tess I know you" said Zoe

Suddenly Jeff and Dixie burst through the door

"This is sophie Beauchamp, 9 years old" said Jeff

"Ok" said Zoe

2 hours passed and all of Sophie's bloods were clear

"Well I can send you home" said Zoe

Connie burst through the door

"Oh my god Katie" she said

Max, Charlie, ash, Rita and Tess were in resus with Zoe

"I take it this your daughter" said Zoe

"Yes" said Connie

"Well we are just about to discharge her" said Zoe

"No I need to check her over" said Connie

"She is fine just some cuts and burses" said Zoe

"Zoe can I talk to you outside a minute" said Connie

Connie and Zoe went outside and Tess, Charlie and max followed, they all walked to the reception desk

"Zoe do you have kids" said Connie

"Well no" said Zoe

"They you don't know what it's like" said Connie

Zoe just froze and max, Louise, noel, Tess and Charlie watched as tears fatly dripped from Zoe's eyes

"Fine" shouted Zoe

Zoe shoved the notes into coney's hands and started to walk off before Tess pulled her back and hugged Zoe then Zoe just broke down in Tess arms and Connie watched

"He was dying why could I not gave him what he wanted" said zoe "for all I know he could be dead"

"It's not your fault" said Tess

"Isn't it" said Zoe


	4. back to work

Zoe's cry's echoed through the E.D and soon everyone was gathered around

"Right back to work" shouted ash

"It us all my fault" said Zoe

"No it's not how were you to know" said Tess

"Cause I found out when I first came to holby" said Zoe

Tess stood back and looked at Zoe

"Zoe you shouldn't have had to deal with it on your own" said Tess

"Well what else could I do, I didn't exactly know anyone" said zoe "and I not exactly close to my family"

"But you were with Sean at the time" said Tess

"Yes having an affair" said zoe "and on the same day not only did I find out that the man sharing my bed was married but he was married to Jessica one of my friends and the only person I had told about my infertility"

"Oh Zoe" said Tess

"And a split up there family" said Zoe

"He was the one who was married, and remember you saved Maggie" said Tess

"Yes, by announcing the affair to the whole court" said Zoe

"Its ok" said Tess

"No its not, all I have ever done is be a home wreaker" said Zoe

"No, you're not a home wrecker" said Tess "you saved nicks life"

"What" said Zoe "how did you find out..."

"That you forged the concert form" said Tess "nick"

"Oh god" said zoe "how much more do you know about my crappy life"

Zoe dried her eyes before walking to her office and Tess and max followed

"Look what you have done" said Charlie

"It's not my fault she has had more affairs than proper relationships" said Connie

"you might not know this but a couple of years ago she was happy and engaged, but her fiancé had only a couple of years to live and all he wanted was a child, but zoe could never give him that and ever since she has blamed herself, and thanks to you she has had to relive her heart break" said Charlie

Connie walked off and Charlie walked to the nurse station purposely walking past Zoe's office so he could look in, he knocked the door and walked in, Tess and Zoe were sitting down and Zoe was doing her makeup.

"Are you ok" said Charlie

"Yes fine, except from humiliating myself in front of the E.D" said Zoe

"No you are not ok" said Tess "and suddenly I have the erge to slap Connie"

This made Charlie and Zoe laugh

"You see that's the Zoe I know" said Tess

"Well time to face the E.D" said Zoe

Zoe walked out and all the eyes were on her, and max walked up to her

"I'm sorry I didn't realize" said max

"Its ok" said Zoe

"Are we still on for tonight" said max

"Definitely, but more than ever now" said Zoe laughing "my office end of shift"

"Will be there" said max

Zoe walked into resus and Tess followed, Connie was there

"Zoe maybe this is not such a good idea" said Tess

"I am not hiding" said Zoe

"Ok fine" said Tess

"What do we have here" said Zoe to Connie

"Has the sudden erge to slap me gone" said Connie

"No its still there" said zoe "but if you're not careful I will follow through with it"


	5. all is reaveled

"Is that a threat" said Connie

Zoe didn't say anything she just took off her gloves put them in the bin and walked out to the reception desk, but Connie followed her

"You didn't answer my question" shouted Connie

People started to stare

"I wasn't aware I had to speak to you never mind answer your questions" said Zoe back

"You are pissed with me aren't you" said Connie

"Oh what a good guess" said Zoe

The whole E.D looked at them

"Why" said Connie

"Why, are you serious" said Zoe "would it be because you made me cry in front of the whole E.D"

"oh it's not my fault that you have had a life time of affairs and lied to your fiancé about being pregnant" said Connie "he is probably dead now anyway"

"Oh that is it" shouted Zoe "I am fed up with you"

Zoe lifted her hand up to slap Connie when Tess stepped between them

"You can't slap her" said Tess "she is not worth it"

Zoe just stood there staring at Connie

"And Tess having an affair wouldn't exactly be an new experience to you" said Connie

The who E.D looked at Tess in shock

Tess froze how Connie knew she thought to herself

"Now you can slap her" said Tess

Tess stepped away from Zoe and Connie and Charlie took her place before Zoe had a chance to move

"Connie goes to CDU" said Charlie

Zoe walked off to her office

"You can't tell me what to do, your only a nurse" said Connie

"Oh Connie change the record, all you ever do is complain" said Charlie "you if you don't like it you can walk, and to be honest you won't see any of us complaining"

Tess walked to her office, and Connie walked off to cubical while Charlie decided to do some paperwork in his office, but as he walked him he noticed Tess with her head in her hands then Charlie suddenly remembered about what Connie had said, Tess and affair Charlie thought.

"We it obviously wasn't just a fling" said Charlie

Tess looked at him

"What?" she said

"The affair" said Charlie "don't deny it, I saw the hurt in your face"

Tess just looked down

"He broke your heart, didn't he" said Charlie

Tess nodded slightly

"And Zoe knew" said Charlie

"Yes" said Tess

"Well who" said Charlie

"You know him very well and he is younger than me" said Tess

"Tess if you tell me it won't leave this room" said Charlie

"Believe me" said Tess "when you find out what happened you won't be able to look at him"

"Oh it can't be that bad" said Charlie

"I was pregnant" said Tess

"God Tess why didn't you say anything" said Charlie

"Cause he is married with 3 kids" said Tess "how would Connie even know, Zoe is the only person I ever told"

"Fletch?" said Charlie


	6. tess confides in charlie

"What how did you" said Tess

Tess was that surprised she couldn't even string a sentence together

"I know him, so its someone in the E.D" said Charlie "fletch is the only person in the E.D married with 3 kids"

"Ever the detective" said Tess trying to smile

"I was so stupid" said Tess

"How?" said Charlie

"Its wasn't just a fling" said Tess "it all started a year ago, fletch helped me get a taxied but just as I was about to go he pulled me in and kissed me"

"Oh" said Charlie

"Then I tried to forget about it but then he kissed me again" said Tess

Charlie looked at Tess not knowing what to say

"Remember nearly an year ago that prisoner came in and I treated him" said Tess

"Yea I think so" said Charlie

"Well that night his mother followed me home put a knife to me" said Tess

"What" shouted Charlie?

"Well luckily fletch followed me home too" said Tess "once she had put the knife down and left fletch came in and made sure I was ok"

Charlie just looked at Tess wondering what was going to happen next

"He knew I was not ok even though I said I was so he finally got me" said Tess "then he kissed me for the third time but this time I was stupid and didn't pull away"

"But his wife is pregnant and so are you" said Charlie

"I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks later" said Tess "I took a month off and gad a termination"

"You didn't tell him" said Charlie

"No, how could I" said Tess "then I told him that I didn't love him anymore"

"And what did he think" said Charlie

"He told me he loved me" said Tess "and then I found out that his wife was pregnant"

"Oh Tess" said Charlie

"Remember a couple of months ago fletch brought me in" said Tess "well he looked up my records and found out"

Charlie walked over to Tess and hugged her

"Does Natalie know?" said Charlie

"She knows that he had an affair but doesn't know that it was me" said Tess

"What am I going to tell the rest of them" said Tess

"Nothing" said Charlie "he is the one in the wrong, he is the one married"

"Thanks" said Tess

Tess and Charlie walked out of the office, Charlie went to cubical and Tess went to the nurses' station, max suddenly came up to her and smiled

"So" he said

"Don't say a word" said Tess

"I never took you as the affair type" said max

"I am not" said Tess

"So what Connie was saying wasn't true" said max

"Shouldn't you be somewhere" said Tess "cause I remember not so long ago bragging about you date with the lovely Dr Hanna"

"Crap" said max

Max ran off towards Zoe's office and Tess just burst out laughing, fletch was watching her

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time" he said

"It's been a tough year" said Tess


	7. At each others throats

Tess started to walk away but fletch followed her, Tess got to her office and was just about to step in when fletch grabbed her by the arm.

"You have a beautiful smile you know" said fletch

Fletch leaned into kiss Tess, but Tess pulled away and continued walking into her office, Tess sat down in her office seat and fletch held himself up by putting his hands on the desk and leaning over to Tess

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate to say to your boss" said Tess

"Well you are not just my boss" said fletch

Fletch leaned over again to kiss Tess, then he heard a voice behind him, it was Charlie who had been sitting at his desk

"Why what is she fletch" said Charlie

"What um she well" said fletch who was trying to string a sentence together "Charlie this is not what you think"

"Fletch" said Tess "Charlie knows"

"About what" said fletch

"You, me and the baby" said Tess

Fletch just stood there in silence

"So what is Tess to you?" said Charlie "a fling, a bit on the side"

"No" shouted fletch "I love her"

"So that's why you were sleeping with her and your wife at the same time" said Charlie

Fletch had no answer to this

"Fletch go" said Tess

"But Tess, my darling" said fletch trying to explain

"Just go" shouted Tess loudly

Fletch walked out of Tess office and saw that Robyn was standing looking at him

"So what have you done now" said Robyn

"Something terrible" said fletch walking off

Robyn didn't bother to follow fletch as she thought that he needed sometime alone, but 5 minutes later she had finished and was walking past zoe's office and saw max standing outside

"Shouldn't you be on a date with zoe" said Robyn to him


	8. Alcohol

Max looked at Robyn then quickly knocked Zoe's office door.

Ever since maxes first day 5 or 6 months ago max and zoe have been the best of friends, they would take their breaks at the same time as each other so they could, stand outside, talk and a have a cigarette, max would make zoe laugh and even the staff were noticing that they were happy together, but over the past couple of weeks max and zoe have felt feelings towards each other that made them want to be more than just friends, max suddenly came back to reality when he heard zoe's voice.

"Come in" said Zoe

Max walked in and closed the door behind himself, max walked over to Zoe's desk and looked at Zoe smiling, Zoe had her feet up on the desk and was drinking some whiskey she found in the cupboard

"Do you want a drink" said Zoe to max

"Yea" said max sitting down and smiling

Zoe was about to pour max a glass when max took out a bottle of water and drunk it

"What are you doing" said Zoe

"Well someone has to stay sober" said max

Zoe laughed

"Anyway I will have a drink later, when we are not in the E.D" said max

"Let's go then" said Zoe

"What about the pub" said max?

"Well I would but I think there might be an audience" said Zoe "but I have a bottle of wine at mine"

"Perfect" said max

Zoe and max stood up and Zoe took her coat before her and max left the E.D. Zoe went to get in the drivers side when max stopped her.

"Zoe gave me the keys" he said

Zoe handed max the keys and gave him directions to her house, and when they arrived max couldn't believe his eyes

"No wonder you're so posh" said max gazing up at Zoe's apartment

"I'm not posh" said Zoe

"Not posh, but sometimes a bit full of you" said max

"Oi" said Zoe

Zoe and max just looked at each other and laughed, max entered Zoe's house and stood at the door looking around.

"Wow zoe" said max

Zoe smiled before opening a bottle of wine and pouring 2 glasses

"It's not that fancy" said Zoe handing max a glass

"Well compared to Robyns it is" said max

Max looked at a picture of nick and Zoe smiling outside the E.D

"You 2 look very happy" said max

"We were" said Zoe

"That's nick, isn't it" said max

"Yea, that's nick" said Zoe sitting down

"Crap" said max to himself "Tess rule 1 of 3 broken and I am hardly through the door"

Max sat down beside Zoe and they talked for a while, soon 1 bottle of wine turned to 3 and they both fell asleep

The next morning max woke up lying on zoe's living room floor, he was about to get up when he felt someone beside him and he looked it was zoe, max and zoe were lying with maxes arm around zoe, max could just about reach his phone and when he did he saw that it was 10 past 10 and he had 13 missed calls from Robyn, max decided to wake zoe up.

"Zoe" said max

Zoe immediately opened her eyes; max thought she was so beautiful


	9. Hangover

"What" said Zoe starting to wake up?

Zoe looked and realized she was lying in maxes arms, she hadn't lay in anyone's arms for a long time she thought to herself, zoe felt a since of security.

"Its nearly a quarter past 10" said max

"Crap" said Zoe

Zoe lifted her head up but then fell back down with the pain

"Are you ok" said max

"Yes, the joys of a hangover" said Zoe

"Stay there" said max

Max got up walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and some paracetamol

"Thanks" said Zoe taking the water and tablets off max

Suddenly Zoe's phone rang and she answered it

"Hello" said Zoe

"Where are you" said Tess down the phone

"Aww" said Zoe

"You ok" said Tess

"Hangover" said Zoe

"Should have guessed" said Tess

Zoe laughed but could hear Connie in the background

"What a great boss, 2 hours late into work she is really setting a good example" Connie said

"We can manage without you" said Tess

"No I am coming in" said Zoe

"You don't have too" said Tess

"No I wouldn't want to be setting a bad example" said Zoe sarcastically

Tess laughed

"See you soon" said Tess

Tess was about to hang up when she thought about max

"Oh and have you been talking to max" said Tess "Robyn has been trying to phone him"

"Yes he is here" said Zoe "we will be in soon"

"Ok bye" said Tess

Zoe hung up and turned to max.

Meanwhile in the E.D Tess had just got off the phone and she saw Robyn

"Robyn" called out Tess

"Yes" said Robyn walking over

"Max is at zoe's house" said Tess "they will be in soon"

Robyn just looked at Tess

"And I think they would appreciate it if we didn't tell anyone" said Tess

"Sure" said Robyn

Meanwhile at Zoe's house Zoe stood up and walked into the kitchen where max was drinking a cup of tea

"Made you coffee" said max

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling and rubbing her head

"We better get dressed" said Zoe

"I am already dressed" said max pointing at the clothes he had just slept in

Zoe rolled her eyes

"Well I am getting changed" said Zoe laughing

Zoe walked out of the room and was half way up the stairs when max called out to her

"You don't need to change" he said "you are beautiful the way you are"

Zoe smiled to herself before continuing to walk up the stairs.


	10. Rumours

I will be away over the week end so I have posted 8 chapters and I will post more on Monday or Sunday night here is chapter 1 of the 8 I have posted, please review

15 minutes later Zoe came down the stairs in a tight green dress with black heels and green eye shadow

"I don't know what bag to wear" said Zoe as she walked into the kitchen where max was sitting

Max rolled his eyes

"I will choose" said max

Max followed Zoe up the stairs and into her bedroom, Zoe opened her wardrobe to reveal hundreds of handbags

"Are you serious" said max

Zoe laughed

"I am very serious" said Zoe

Max sat down on the edge of zoe's bed and zoe sat beside him, they both looked up at zoes wardrobe and then after 5 minutes max stood up and handed zoe a black bag

"Matches your shoes" said max

"Not bad" said Zoe

Zoe and max walked down stairs and they were about to leave the house when Zoe stood there holding her head

"Are you ok" said max

"I will be the day I sack Connie" said Zoe

Max laughed and walked over to Zoe's freezer he opened it and got an ice pack out and put it on Zoe's head

"So the rumors are true" said max

"What rumors" said Zoe

"That you're a party animal" said max

Zoe laughed

"I am too old for that now" she said "but in my day"

"Too old" said max laughing "you're still young"

Zoe laughed

"Yea at heart" said Zoe

Zoe walked out of the house and max followed her

"I am serious" said max "you're still young, hot, smart and beautiful"

Zoe suddenly stopped and turned around looking at max, within a minute she turned around getting into her car and she smiled to herself, max got in the passenger side

Most of the car journey was silent until Zoe suddenly laughed

"What" said max smiling as he loved her laugh?

"I am just thinking we are nearly 3 hours late for work" said zoe "and we went out together last night"

"Yea" said max

"Well what is the staff going to think" said Zoe

Max smiled to himself, max and Zoe soon arrived at the E.D; Zoe took the ice pack and held it to her head.

"So I guess you want us to walk in separately" said max

"Well Tess would have told Robyn" said Zoe "so the whole E.D probably knows"

Max laughed

"True" said max

Max watched Zoe getting out of the car and got out after her

"Well it's not like anything happened" said Zoe

"I suppose" said max

Max and Zoe walked into the reception area together, Zoe had now took the ice pack of her head

"Sorry we are late" said Zoe to Tess

"Not only are you late" said Connie "but you are hangover and sleeping with a colleague"

"Connie would you do me a favor" said zoe "wind your neck in"

Connie was shocked, but Zoe just walked on into her office, Zoe sat down in her seat sighed and noticed that Tess had followed her in.


	11. Shoes

Tess sat down in front of Zoe

"I didn't know that you and max would be arriving together" said Tess

"Well I did phone you" said Zoe

"Zoe I know the drill" said Tess "he walks in and you wait 20 minutes then you walk in"

Zoe laughed

"How did you know" said Zoe

"Its not rocket science" said Tess

Zoe laughed again

"So you and max" said Tess

"Nothing happened" said Zoe

"Zoe this is you we are talking about" said Tess

"We went to mine" said zoe "we had a bottle of wine and that's it"

"A bottle" said Tess

"Ok maybe 2 or 3" said Zoe

"And that's all?" said Tess

"Well that's all I could remember until this morning" said zoe "I woke up on the living room floor in maxis arms"

Tess laughed

"Seriously" said Tess

"Yes and nothing more" said Zoe

"What ever you say Dr Hanna" said Tess smiling

Tess got up and left the room, zoe done some paper work then realized that it was her break, so she walked outside to her usual corner where nobody could see her and the only person why knew about it was max.

Zoe walked round to the corner and saw max rubbing his head

"Tough day" she said

"Yea" said max "just hopefully my boss doesn't shout"

Zoe laughed

"For being late or for getting her drunk" said Zoe

Max smiled and said "you got yourself drunk"

Max and zoe talked for about 10 minutes before walking side by side into the E.D and up to the reception desk where Tess, Connie, noel, Louise and Charlie were standing

"These shoes" said Zoe looking down at her feet "I need to go shopping"

Max laughed

"What" said Zoe?

"Zoe I have seen inside your wardrobe" said max "there is enough shoes, bags and dresses to fill 10 shops"

Zoe laughed before realizing what max had said sounded like

Charlie, Louise, noel and Tess put their hands over there mouth laughing.

"So how is your latest fling going" said Connie to Zoe

"Shut your face" said max back to Connie

"More flings than relationships according to the staff" said Connie

Zoe rolled her eyes

"Ok Dr Hanna" said Zoe "never been loved"

Zoe laughed before walking back to her office and classing in her office chair, Zoe heard a sound from her computer, it was an email she opened it and read it and to her amazement it was from nick


	12. Dear Zoe

Dear Zoe

I know we haven't spoke in a long time, but I have been missing you, I was wondering if we could speak I am obviously not in the UK but below there is a link to my webcam.

All my love nick xxx

Zoe near died when she read this, Zoe got up from her chair and poked her head out the door.

"Tess" Zoe called

"What" said Tess?

"You will, want to see this" said Zoe

Charlie was wondering what Zoe was talking about but noticed that Tess followed Zoe into her office.

"What's all the fuss about" said Tess

"Come around here" said Zoe

Tess walked around Zoe's desk and looked at the computer screen

"Read it" said Zoe

Tess read it and couldn't believe her eyes

"Click the link" said Tess

"What, I can't" said Zoe

"Yes you can" said Tess "click it"

"Ok" said Zoe

"I will leave you in piece" said Tess

"Ok" said Zoe "thanks"

"Click it or else I will tell everyone about you and max" said Tess

"But there is no, me and max" said Zoe

"Exactly" said Tess smiling

Tess walked out of Zoe's office and closed the door behind her and as she turned she saw Charlie looking at her

"What" said Tess?

"What's zoe so worked up about" said Charlie

"Nick sent her an email with a webcam link" said Tess smiling

"Seriously" said Charlie

"Yes" said Tess "but don't tell anyone"

Meanwhile in the office Zoe didn't know what to do. Zoe remembered when nick left and all the pain, but she was happy now and didn't know whether to talk to him or not, but finally she decided and clicked the link, then nicks face popped up on the screen.

"Long time no sees" said Zoe smiling

Nick smiled back

"Looking beautiful as ever Dr Hanna" said nick

"I never thought I would see you again" said Zoe

"I am full of surprises" said nick

This made Zoe laugh

"So how is my E.D holding up" said nick

"Your E.D" said Zoe smiling

"Ok your E.D" said nick

"Great" said Zoe

"So how is everyone" said nick

"Charlie and Tess is still here" said zoe "tom and Sam got married and left at Christmas"

"Meant for each other" said nick

Zoe smiled she remembered the days nick said that to her

"You look stressed" said nick


	13. Declaration of love

"I am not stressed" said Zoe

"Zoe you are forgetting I can read you like a book" said nick "what the matter is"

"Connie" said Zoe

"Who is Connie" said nick

"New consultant" said Zoe

"Dr Hanna jealous" said nick

Zoe laughed

"Definitely not" said Zoe

"It's just..." said zoe

Zoe was interrupted by someone entering the room

"Max" said Zoe

"Zoe you know the way you said that you have never been loved" said max "well that's nit true"

"Max cans we..." said zoe

Zoe was interrupted by max talking again; Zoe just looked down at the computer screen, at nick

"Zoe I love you" said max "I have loved you since I first met you"

Max was about to talk again when he heard laughing, it wasn't Zoe and it seemed to be coming from the computer.

"Sorry I am just talking to..." said Zoe

But Zoe didn't get finishing her sentence before max left her office. Max walked outside and lit up a cigarette.

Meanwhile back in Zoe's office nick had finished laughing

"Dr Hanna, I see you haven't lost your touch" said nick

Zoe sighed

"What age is this one" said nick

"About 20" said Zoe

Nick burst out laughing

"Seriously" said nick

"Yes seriously" said Zoe

"So you're still turning heads" said nick

"So do you have anyone" said Zoe

"No" said nick

"See that's what age does to you" said Zoe smiling

Nick smiled back

"Imp not old" said nick "I am just not interested"

"So I suppose you died your hair gray" said Zoe

Nick rolled his eyes

Suddenly someone else burst through Zoe's office door but this time it was Connie

"Come in why don't you" said Zoe to Connie

Nick laughed he thought it was funny when Zoe got angry

"I have come to make a complaint" said Connie

"What about" said Zoe

"The way max spoke to me this morning" said Connie

Zoe rolled her eyes and nick laughed at her

"Is this because he told you to shut your face" said Zoe

"Yes" said Connie

"One max was defending me, two max just said what everyone was thinking and tree I have said far worse to you" said Zoe

"But he is a porter" said Connie "he should have respect to his superiors"

"Piss off" said Zoe to Connie


	14. Seriously a porter

Connie looked at Zoe before exiting the room, Zoe looked at her compurter screen to find nick laughing

"What" said Zoe?

"Max is a porter" said nick

"I know" said Zoe

"But I can see why you don't like Connie" said nick

"Tell me about it" said Zoe

"So why did max say that to her" said nick

"Cause she was having one of her pissing matches with me" said Zoe

"What about" said nick

"Oh you wouldn't believe" said Zoe

"Try me" said nick

"On her first day she pissed everyone off by her rudeness" said Zoe "and that's before she made me cry"

At that moment nick looked at Zoe as a tear dripped down her cheek

"Dr Hanna cry" said nick "I don't believe it"

"You better believe it" said Zoe trying to smile

"About what" said nick

Zoe took a deep breathe

"You me and the fandom pregnancy" said Zoe

"Oh" said nick

"After that she had the cheek to bring it up again before announcing to the whole E.D about Tess affair" said Zoe

"Aww Zoe" said nick

"Its ok" said Zoe

"Wait did you just say Tess affair" said nick

"Crap" said Zoe "keeps your mouth shut"

"Ok" said nick "I just couldn't imagine it"

"I know I was shocked at that" said zoe "then I found out she was pregnant"

"What" said nick in disbelieve

"Keep your mouth shut about that as well" said Zoe

Nick smiled, there was a silence before nick spoke

"Tell max how you feel" said nick

"What" said Zoe?

"You love him, don't deny it" said nick

Zoe smiled

"Right I will let you go, you are obviously busy" said nick

"Glad to see you again" said Zoe

"Me too, talk to you soon" said nick

"Definitely" said Zoe

"Remember be happy" said nick

Zoe smiled and the screen went blank, Zoe turned away from her computer and looked in the mirror, there was mascara running down her face, she quickly wiped it away, then Tess came in

"So how did it go" said Tess straight away

"Well great until max came in making a declaration of love for me" said Zoe

"Are you serious" said Tess

"Yes" said Zoe "then Connie came in complaining about max"

"How is Mr. Jordan" said Tess

"Great" said Zoe "nothing has changed except from a few gray hairs"

"Good" said Tess "what are you going to do about max"

"I don't know" quickly answered Zoe


	15. The kiss

Tess left zoe's office and zoe looked at her watch, it was nearly the end of her shift, zoe walked outside and around to her usual corner, she saw max there with his back it her and his head resting against the wall, zoe walked up behind max and tapped him on the shoulder, once max turned around zoe kissed him, max dropped his cigarette and put his arms around zoe's waist, zoe suddenly stopped and took a breather before lighting up a cigarette and leaned against the wall., zoe handed max a mirror

"Lipstick" said Zoe

Max wiped the lipstick off his face and then passed the mirror back to Zoe

"So ii take it that means that you feel the sane" said max

"Yes it does" said zoe "but nick now thinks you're a complete prat"

"What" said max?

"He was the one I was talking too before you came into my office" said Zoe

"Oh" said max "well that's understandable"

Zoe laughed

"I have just one question" said zoe "why do you want me"

"Well you can't help who you fall in love with" said max

Max lent in and kissed Zoe, Zoe put her arms around maxis neck and max put his arms around Zoe's waist

In the E.D Charlie, Tess, ash, noel, Robyn and Louise were at the reception desk talking

"Where is zoe" said Tess

"Probably with max" said noel laughing

"Max and zoe are not together" said Tess

"Last night" said Louise

"Nothing happened" said Tess

"Seriously" said Charlie

"Well yesterday she did cry over nick" said Tess

All the E.D staff was walking over to the pub, as soon as Zoe and max heard them they broke apart, luckily the staff didn't notice them well all except Tess who stopped and looked at max

"Lipstick" said Tess to max

Zoe laughed

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" said Tess

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling

The next morning Zoe woke up quite early and turned over to see max besides her sleeping, Zoe slowly slipped out of bed and put her dressing gown on. Zoe walked down to the kitchen and made herself a coffee but just as she was about to drink it she felt maxes are goes around her waist and she felt max kiss the top of her head.

"Morning" said Zoe

"Morning" said max

Zoe turned round to face max and kissed him

"Any regrets" said Zoe

"Why would I regret you" said max

"I just thought you might regret it because of the age difference" said Zoe

"It's not that big a difference" said max

"Oh it is" said Zoe

"Who cares I love you and that's all that matters" said max

"You always know what to say" said Zoe

"It's a gift" said max "and its entire true"

Zoe smiled

"Well the staff took yesterdays excuse apparently" said zoe "but I don't think it's going to look good Kate 2 days in a row"

"I don't care" said max kidding Zoe


	16. The staffroom shock

"Well I care" said zoe "I wouldn't want to be setting a bad example to my staff especially Connie"

Max laughed

"How long do you think it's going to be before she gets fired" said max?

"A couple of weeks" said zoe "and yesterday she was in trying to fake a complaint against you"

"What" said max?

"Don't worry" said Zoe "I told her to do one"

"Only I am guessing it wasn't as pleasant as that" said max

"Well yes" said Zoe

Zoe and max got dressed and Zoe came down stairs

"Wow you look beautiful" said max

Zoe smiled then looked back at max

"You don't mind if we don't tell anyone" said Zoe "about us"

"No let's keep it secret for a while" said max kissing Zoe

Max and Zoe broke up when Zoe's phone rang, Zoe answered it and it was Robyn

"Hello" said Zoe

"Hi Zoe its Robyn" said Robyn "listen I know it's none of my business but max is not answering his phone and I was wondering if he is with you"

"Oh yea he is here" said Zoe passing the phone to max

"Hello" said max

Robyn shouted at max down the phone

"Yes mother" said max sarcastically

Zoe laughed and max handed the phone back to her, Zoe put the phone in her bag and they drove to the E.D, as soon as they arrived Zoe saw Robyn approach the entrance

"Walk in with Robyn" said Zoe to max

Max smiled and kissed Zoe

"Love you" he said

Max ran over to Robyn and started to walk beside her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" said Robyn

"Walking in with you" said max

"Yea trying to avoid people noticing that you slept with your boss last night" said Robyn

"How did you know" said max

"Its pretty obvious" said Robyn "and she is my boss too"

"Don't worry" said max

"With you I will always worry" said Robyn

"And please don't tell anyone about me and Zoe" said max "cause if you do Zoe will really kill you"

Max walked to zoe's office and Robyn was about to walk through the staffroom door when she saw something that shocked her, Tess standing at her locker and fletch with his hands wrapped around her waist, Robyn froze and watched fletch kiss Tess then Robyn walked off and pulled mac to the side.

"What's up" said max to Robyn

"You know the way Connie mentioned Tess having an affair" said Robyn

"Yea" said max

"Well I have just witnessed her and fletch in the staffroom" said Robyn

"No way" said max

"I am afraid so" said Robyn

Robyn was about to speak again when Zoe's office door suddenly swung open

"Oh hi Robyn" said Zoe

Robyn smiled said hello back and went back to work

"She doesn't like me" said Zoe

"She does its just she knows about us" said max "and it's also the shock waiting for her in the staffroom"


	17. I saw

"What do you mean by that" said Zoe

"Well it turns out that what Connie said about Tess was true" said max "because Robyn has just caught her and fletch in the staffroom"

"But Tess and fletch ended a couple of months ago" said Zoe

"What you knew" said max

Zoe walked into her office and sat down; max followed her and closed the door behind him.

"How did u know" said max

"If I told u that it would reveal something else that I am sure Tess doesn't want out" said Zoe

"Well why don't we go for a drink tonight" said max

"Are you looking to get me drunk so I will tell you" said Zoe

"Maybe" said max "but it might also be because I want to spend time with you"

"In that case" said Zoe kissing max

They both pulled away as Charlie came in

"Zoe cans I..." said Charlie

Charlie was about to finish when he looked between max and Zoe

"It can wait" said Charlie "oh and max lipstick"

Charlie laughed as he closed the door, max and Zoe laughed too as max followed him out.

"You won't say anything" said max to Charlie

"Don't worry" said Charlie

Max smiled and saw Tess but as max walked over Tess immediately walked in the opposite direction over to fletch, max sat and watch as Tess smiled at fletch and walked off.

"Tess can we talk" said Zoe

Tess walked into Zoe's office and Zoe looked at max before joining Tess.

"How can I help" said Tess

"Well a start would be explaining what you and fletch were doing in the staffroom this morning" said Zoe

"Oh" said Tess

"Listen I am not angry" said zoe "just as a friend I don't want to see you getting hurt"

"I am fine" said Tess

"Really" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess

"So it is true then" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess "but if you saw why didn't you talk to me earlier"

"Cause it wasn't me that saw" said Zoe

"What" said Tess?


	18. I could never be mad at you

**Before you read this I would like you to know that I have changed the timing of what's really happening in casualty around a bit. Instead of Natalie and Tess being pregnant at the same time I have changed it so that Natalie was pregnant and has had her baby and Tess is only a couple of months pregnant.**

"Look that why your here" said zoe "it's your life you can do whatever you want, I was just here to warn you that people are seeing things"

"Thanks" said Tess "so who saw"

"Robyn" said Zoe "she told max and max told me and I told max to keep his mouth shut"

"Ok" said Tess

"But don't blame Robyn or even mention it to her" said Zoe

"Ok thanks" said Tess

Tess left Zoe's office and closed the door on her way out, fletches saw tag she was upset and ran into her office after her.

"Tess what's the matter" said fletch

"Nothing" said Tess

"Tess" said fletch

"Ok" said Tess "Charlie, zoe, max and Robyn all know about our affair"

"What" shouted fletch

Charlie heard shouting coming from Tess office and looked through the window to see fletch.

"Robyn saw us this morning in the staffroom" said Tess

Tears started to drip from Tess eyes, fletch looked at Tess and hugged her then kissed the top of her head, Tess looked up and fletch kissed her on the lips, Charlie had seen all of this threw the window of the office

"There is something I need to tell you" said Tess

"What" said fletch

"Please don't be angry" said Tess

"I could never be angry at you" said fletch smiling

"I didn't get rid of the baby" said Tess

Fletch smiled and hugged Tess

"Why" said fletch

"I just couldn't" say Tess "are you sure you want another baby"

"Yes, with you" said fletch "how far are you"

"3 months" said Tess

"I didn't even notice" said fletch

"Well there is nothing too see yet" said Tess

"Well is everything ok" said fletch

"Yes" said Tess

"You don't even notice" said fletch "does Zoe know"

"No" said Tess

Tess handed fletch her scan

Charlie decided to interrupt them and just as he turned to open the door he missed Tess handing the scan picture over.

"What do you think you're doing" said Charlie

Tess and fletch separated

"Tess you're having an affair" said Charlie "come on this isn't you"

Tess sighed she could tell that Charlie was disappointed.

Fletch walked to the door and looked at Charlie and Tess.

"Char lies right it just isn't you" said fletch "I am leaving Natalie"

"No" shouted Tess

Tess shouted this so loudly that everyone heard and turned around to see Tess, Charlie and fletch arguing


	19. I love you

Tess looked around and saw all eyes on her, Charlie and fletch

"You can't just leave her she is your wife and the mother of your children" shouted Charlie

By this stage Zoe was out of her office and looking at Charlie, fletch and Tess as well

"I don't love Natalie" shouted fletch "I love Tess and she is carrying my child"

Fletch held up Tess scan picture to Charlie and the whole E.D looked in shock

"Yea tags great telling everyone Tess private life" shouted Charlie

"Yea well half the E.D already knew anyway" shouted fletch back

"For god sake" shouted Tess at the top of her voice silencing everyone "shut up"

"Fletch go back to your family" shouted Tess "and Charlie I know your only looking out for me but I just don't need this"

Tess walked back into her office and slammed the door, as soon as Tess went back into her office Charlie and fletch started shouting at each other again

"Oh grow up the pair of you" shouted Zoe at the top of her voice

Zoe walked into Tess office and closed the door behind her

"But you had an abortion" said Zoe to Tess

"I didn't, because I just couldn't" said Tess

"You should have told me" said Zoe

"I know" said Tess "I just can't deal with them 2 fighting"

"Don't worry about them" said Zoe

"Fletch says he is going to leave his wife and know the whole E.D know" said Tess "I just don't know what to do"

"I know what you can do" said Zoe "go out there with your head high and don't let everyone get to you"

"Thanks Zoe" said Tess "but I am not sure if I can do that"

"You can" said Zoe leaving the office

"How is she" said fletch to Zoe

"Not good thanks to you 2" said Zoe

Charlie and fletch looked at each other and Zoe walked back to her own office, Zoe sat down and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Zoe

"You look stressed" said max as he walked in

"Yea tell me about it" said Zoe

Max kissed Zoe

"So how did you find out about Tess and fletch" said max

"Tess felt sick so I done a couple of tests they came saying that she was pregnant and then I guessed about fletch" said Zoe

Max got up and walked behind Zoe, he massaged her shoulders

"That's nice" said Zoe

"I know I have magic hands" said max

Zoe laughed

"I love you" said max

"I love you too" said Zoe

"You know that's the first time you have told me that" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max

"I'm sorry I don't say it more often" said zoe "as I said never been loved"

"You are loved" said max "from what I have heard you have turned heads since you got here"

"Yea affairs and flings" said Zoe

"Well you have me now" said max kissing Zoe

Max and Zoe smiled at each other, max walked out of the office and Zoe glanced down at her computer screen and noticed an email from nick.


	20. all my love

"Tess" said Zoe "read this"

Tess was still hiding in her office and Zoe had handed her a copy of the email from nick and Tess read it out loud

Dear Zoe

It has been a couple of weeks since we last talked, have really missed you and can't wait to speak to you again

All my love nick

"There is a link under it" said Tess

"I know" said zoe "but I can't speak to him"

"Why" said Tess

"Because I am happy now" said zoe "I have max and nick could bring back some bad memories"

"And how could nick ruin that" said Tess

"I don't know" said Zoe "but what I do know is that you need to face everyone"

Tess sighed

"Ok" she said

Tess stood up and slowly opened her office door and walked out, all eyes were on her

"What do we have" said Tess to Charlie

"Well dislocated shoulder in cubical 2" said Charlie

"Ok" said Tess snatching the notes off Charlie

When Tess had finished her shift she was in the staffroom lying down on the sofa, Tess found herself staring at her scan picture, suddenly fletch walked in and sat beside her, Tess rested her head on his shoulder.

"So" said fletch

"What" said Tess?

Fletch got his hand and placed it on Tess stomach, Tess set up and fletch set in front of her nearly examining her stomach

"You do know that you're not going to feel anything" said Tess

"I know" said fletch

Tess laughed

"You do have a rounded tummy" said fletch

Tess laughed again

"I do mean what I said earlier" said fletch "I am going to tell Natalie"

"Fletch you don't have too" said Tess

"Yes I do" said fletch

Suddenly Zoe and ash walked in and Tess and fletch separated

"So do you fancy a drink" said ash to Zoe

"No sorry not tonight" said Zoe

Zoe got her stuff and walked around to her usual corner where max was waiting; max kissed her and put his arms around her waist.

"So that's why you didn't want a drink" said ash

Zoe and max separated

"Don't worry your secret us safe with me" said ash

Zoe smiled and her and max headed back to Zoe's house. As soon as max and Zoe got through the door Zoe set her bag down and opened a bottle of expensive red wine.

"Oh you do have expensive taste Dr Hanna" said max

Zoe laughed

Max and Zoe sat on the sofa together, max sat down and Zoe lay there with her head resting against maxes shoulder, Zoe and max soon fell asleep and awoke the next morning to the alarm on maxes phone

"Aww" said Zoe as she woke up


	21. a woman's touch

Zoe and max got dressed and headed to work, they walked into reception and went up to the desk

"God my head" said Zoe

"Too much to drink last night" said noel

"Yea" said Zoe

Connie walked over to the desk

Daze sha voo" said Connie

"Oh very funny" said Zoe

Max and Zoe hugged each other, not wanting to kiss in front of the staff, max whispered in Zoe's ear

"Love you" he said

"You too" said Zoe smiling

Zoe walked off to her office and max quickly joined her.

1 month later

Max woke up and rolled over to see zoe at the other side of the bed, she was still sleeping, max looked at zoe who was still sleeping, max watched her for a minute then got up and made coffee for them both

Zoe woke up and saw that max wasn't beside her, she got dressed walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen where she saw max.

"Good morning" said Zoe

"Morning" said max "I made coffee"

"Thanks" said Zoe "get changed before we are late"

"Ok" said max walking out of the room "oh and I love you"

"I love you too" said Zoe smiling

"I love you more" said max

Zoe laughed and max placed his arms around Zoe's waist

"Quickly get changed" said Zoe

"You're the boss" said max

Zoe laughed and 15 minutes later max came back down the stairs

"How do I look" said Zoe

"Absolutely beautiful" said max

Zoe smiled and they both headed to the E.D and walked in together

"Love you" said max

"Love you too" replied Zoe

Zoe walked to the reception desk where Louise was standing

"Oh can you read over this and sign it please Dr Hanna" said Louise

"Sure" said Zoe

Louise handed Zoe the files buy Zoe couldn't help noticing that Louise was staring at something or someone behind her, Zoe didn't really need think anything of this so kept reading threw the files.

"I need to see a doctor" a man said behind Zoe

This man was standing behind Zoe but Zoe noticed that Louise was staring at him; Zoe just kept reading the paper work and simply said without looking up "I will be with you in a minute"

"But Dr Hanna I can't wait that long" said the man

Zoe lifted her head up and looked at Louise, zoe didn't turn around but wondered how the man knew her name, zoe felt the man slowly slide his hands around her waist and rest his head on her head, zoe looked straight at Louise and Louise looked straight at zoe wondering what to do, it was silent until the man spoke again.

"You see I am a man who needs a woman's touch" said the man

Zoe didn't need to turn around she already knew who it was, nick Jordan the man she had loved, zoe saw Louise standing in disbelieve at what nick had said, tears started dripping from zoe's eyes

"Are you ok" said Louise to Zoe

"Yes just shocked" said Zoe wiping her tears and not daring to look at nick.


	22. you can't run

Zoe just froze to the spot; she never thought that she would feel his arms around her again

"Are you sure your alright" said Louise to Zoe

"Louise can you do me a favor and set the rest of these files on my desk in my office" said Zoe

Louise nodded her head but was very confused and wondered who this man was, Louise watched as zoe fastly slide the man's hand off her waist and nearly ran into resus, Louise looked at the man his face was full of disappointment.

"And who are you" said Louise to nick

"Oh Mr. Nick Jordan" said nick

"Oh no wonder zoe looked so shocked" said Louise

Louise didn't care if this sounded rude because she knew how much nick had upset Zoe so as soon as Louise said this she lifted the files on the table and walked towards Zoe's office.

Meanwhile in resus Zoe came bursting through the doors with mascara all down her face, she looked up and saw that resus wasn't busy and Tess, Charlie, Robyn and ash were in there just standing talking.

"Are you alright" said Tess to Zoe

"Not really any" said Zoe back

Then Zoe realized that all eyes were on her

"Whets the matter" said Tess

"He is back" said Zoe

"Whose back" said Robyn now very interested in what was going on?

"Nick Jordan is back" said Zoe

Everyone just froze because they all knew who nick was and what he had done to Zoe in reception nearly 2 months ago.

"What how do you know" said Tess

"Did you see him" said Charlie

"No" said Zoe

"Well how do you know then" said Tess

"I was up at reception talking to Louise" said Zoe "and a man said gat he needed a doctor"

"Ok" said Tess listening

"I noticed that Louise was staring at him, but I said I would help him in a minute" said Zoe "then he..."

Zoe just stopped speaking and looked down at her waist and slowly slides her hands where nicks had been

Everyone was looking at Zoe still curious at how she knew that nick was here, but only Charlie and Tess knew what she meant by placing her hands around her waist.

"And then" said Tess

"He whispered in my ear" said Zoe

"And what did he say" said Charlie

Zoe froze and everyone was still looking at her for an answer, and Zoe took a deep breath

"He said he was a man who need a woman's touch" said Zoe

Tess and Charlie looked at each other

"Your the only person he would say that too" said Tess

"Cause you're the only person that made him seem like he had a heart" said Charlie

"Only I broke it" said Zoe

Everyone was staring at the 3 of them in disbelief, Tess dyed Zoe's eyes

"So where is he now" said Tess

"I don't know" said Zoe "I ran away"

Tess half smiled

"You can't run away from him forever" said Tess

"Oh yes I can" said zoe "you need to hide me"

"Zoe" said Tess

"No I just can't see him, well not like this" said Zoe


	23. a younger model

"Like what" said Tess

"Older" said Zoe

"Zoe you are not old" said Tess "you look the same as when you joined the E.D 7 years ago"

Suddenly the resus doors opened and Zoe knew that it was nick so ran behind some drawers full of medical equipment in the corner.

"Ah Charlie and Tess good to see you" said nick

Tess was now 4 and half months pregnant and had a bump that was quite big considering she was only four months pregnant.

Nick hugged Charlie, and went to hug Tess then saw the bump, Tess knew that nick would notice this so placed her hand on her bump.

"Its ok to be shocked" said Tess to nick

"God knows I was" said Charlie

"So your..." said nick

"Pregnant yes 4 and half months" said Tess

"Oh" said nick "well I wasn't expecting that"

"Neither was I" said Tess

"Well congratulations" said nick

"Thanks" said Tess

Nick went to walk out of resus when he took a step back.

"Oh and Zoe" said nick "we can have a word in your office when you have finished hiding behind all that medical equipment"

Nick smiled as 2 years later and he could still read Zoe like a book, Tess just laughed as Zoe came out of her hiding place.

"I told you he can still read you like a book" said Tess

Zoe put her hand in her pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter

"Cigarettes need in times like these" said Zoe

Tess and Charlie laughed

"I need to escape from this building" said Zoe "is the cost clear"

"Are you serious" said Tess

"Very" said Zoe

Tess sighed and looked outside the resus doors

"Cost is clear" said Tess

Zoe smiled

"Thanks" she said

Zoe ran outside and round to her usual spot, 30 minutes and half a packet of cigarettes later max came out

"Zoe what's wrong" said max

"Nothing" said Zoe

"Nobody has seen you for half an hour and there is half a packet of cigarettes gone" said max

Zoe sighed

"Its nick" said Zoe

"You don't need to worry about him" said max

"He's back" said Zoe

"What" said max "why?"

"God knows" said Zoe

"Zoe you do know that I love you and always will love you" said max

"I know and I love you too" said zoe "and I am not just going to pack up and run back to nick"

"I know" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed max putting her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist

"So you have traded me in for a younger model" said nick from behind them


	24. age is just a number

10 minutes earlier

Nick had been waiting for 20 minutes in zoe's office, he looked around nothing had really changed, except for the high heels in the corner, nick got up and opened the door to see Tess and fletch smiling at each other, nick didn't know who fletch was but walked over to them.

"Oh Mr. Jordan this is fletch" said Tess

"Oh hi" said fletch

Nick shock fletches hand

"I am nick" said nick

"Zoe's ex" said fletch

"Yea" said nick

"Fletch!" said Tess

"Sorry" said fletch

"No its ok" said nick "I just have one question"

"Ok" said fletch

"Why does everyone new in this hospital that hasn't seen me before know me as Zoe's ex" said nick

"Connie" said Tess and fletch together

"Oh the person Zoe was telling me about" said nick "Connie big mouth"

Fletch and Tess burst out laughing

"Well that's one way to describe her" said Tess

"Yea zoe told me that she told everyone about me, Zoe and the fandom pregnancy" said nick "well that among other things"

When nick said this he looked straight at Tess

"So zoe told you then" said Tess

"Yes allough I am getting old and when Zoe told me I was put in a heart attack risk zone" joked nick

Tess laughed

"I have to say Tess out of everyone in this hospital you would have been the last person I would have suspected of having an affair" said nick

"I know Charlie was surprise as well" said Tess "anyway I wasn't the one married with 3 children and thru forth on the way"

"What!" said nick

"So where did you meet him" said nick

"Work" said Tess

"You mean that it is someone here in the E.D" said nick

"Yes" said Tess

Fletch was still standing beside them but Tess wanted to see if nick would guess

"I take it he is the father" said nick

"Yes" said Tess "well he has left his wife now"

"So you 2 are together" said nick

"Yes" said Tess

At this point fletch wrapped his arms around Tess to make it obvious to nick

"Wait" said nick "it's him"

"Yes" said Tess half smiling

"It seems everyone has got a toyboy" said nick "you and Zoe"

"I am not a toyboy" said fletch laughing

"Well you have to admit you are allot younger than me" said Tess

"Age is just a number" said fletch

"Well according to zoe and you 2 Connie sounds delightful" said nick sarcastically

Fletch and Tess laughed

"Can I meet her" said nick


	25. I thought you were dead

"You really want to meet her" said Tess

"Yes of course" said nick

"Ok" said Tess "but you have been warned"

Nick smiled and followed Tess to Connie

"Connie this is Mr. Nick Jordan" said Tess

Nick put his hand out to Connie

"I thought you were dead" said Connie

"Charming" said nick to Tess and Charlie

They both laughed and watched as nick answered Connie back

"Well Connie as you can see I am not dead yet" said nick "just over a year left"

Nick last comment left Charlie, Tess and fletch in shock, nick and Connie walked away from each other, Connie walked to resus and nick walked back over to Tess, fletch and Charlie.

"What" said Charlie?

"Well its nearly 4 years since I had the operation" said nick

Tess and char lies faces suddenly looked at nick in shock, they hadn't realized that it had been that long

"And it has been four years regretting what I said to Zoe when I found out that she had forged my signature" said nick

"Is that why you have come back" said Tess

"No I have come back just too vast" said nick "and to find out why Zoe didn't reply to my email I sent over a month ago"

"Oh that" said Tess

"You knew" said nick

"Well you broke her heart" said Tess "I had to force her to talk to you the first time, I couldn't force her a second"

"Where is she" said nick

"Last time I seen her she walked outside with a packet of cigarettes" said Tess

Nick rolled his eyes

"Typical zoe" said nick

Nick walked outside and around to Zoe's secret corner where he says max and Zoe kissing, he never knew it would feel like this to see Zoe with another man.

**Back to the present**

Max and Zoe separated and looked at nick

"I know that you are trying to hide on me" said nick to Zoe

"And do you blame me" said Zoe

Zoe and max held each other's hand

"well I thought that you had up graded by getting a man younger than me but I have come to realize he is a porter and I am an consultant and used to be head on the E.D" said nick

"How dare you" shouted Zoe

Nick just burst out laughing

"You know it's worth saying it so that you get angry" said nick "because you are so beautiful when you're angry"

As nick said this he lifted up one of Zoe's hands and gently kissed it, but Zoe quickly pulled it away, Zoe and max walked away hand in hand, when nick pulled Zoe back.

"Don't touch me" said Zoe shaking nick off

Zoe tightly held maxes hand walking into the E.D

"People are going to notice" said max

"To be honest right now I don't care" said Zoe

Max smiled and max and Zoe walked over to the desk, mac gently kissed Zoe on the cheek and Zoe walked into her office.


	26. the make up

Noel and Louise looked at max who was giving a death stare at nick, nick ignored it an walked over to Tess

"What's wrong with zoe" said nick

"Nothing why" said Tess

"Well I would like to know why she suddenly hates me" said nick

"Oh" said Tess

Nick looked at Tess

"Ok you broke her heart when you left she loved you and you just left" said Tess " well she loves max more than anything and when she met him she finally forgot about you"

"So" said nick

"Well she is scared that now your here she could lose max" said Tess

"What" said nick

"I don't think you know how bad it is" said Tess

"What?" said nick

"When Connie mentioned your name she cried in my arms for 15 minutes" said Tess

"No" said nick "not zoe

Tess just nodded her head and before she knew it nick had ran off to Zoe's office

"Mr. Jordan" said Tess

But nick was gone

"Are you ok" said fletch to Tess

"Ok" said Tess

"Tess" said fletch

"Ok" said Tess "I just feel a bit unwell"

"Right you're taking the rest of the day off" said fletch

Tess sighed

"Wait in the staffroom o has a surprise for you" said fletch

"Ok" said Tess "you can be bossy"

Tess and fletch smiled at each other

Mean while at Zoe's office the door opened, Zoe looked up to see nick

"You are very used to arriving where you're not wanted" said Zoe

"I know you don't want me here, and I also know why" said nick "but you have nothing to be worried about"

Zoe looked up

"What" said Zoe?

"Tess told me" said nick

"Oh did she" said Zoe

"Look I haven't come back to ruin your life" said nick

"I know I'm sorry" said Zoe

Zoe stood up and walked over to nick

"Charlie told me that the 5 years is nearly up" said Zoe

"Yes" said nick "14 months left"

"Are you here to say your finally good bye" said Zoe

"No" said nick "I wanted to see why you didn't reply to my email, but now I know"

"Oh" said Zoe tears in her eyes

"I didn't come to ruin you and max" said nick "I am happy that you're happy"

Zoe smiled and hugged nick tightly

"So when are you going back" said Zoe

"Tomorrow night" said nick

"Please come in tomorrow" said Zoe


	27. sick & coffee?

"Ok" said nick "I am just glad you don't hate me anymore"

"I never hated you nick" said zoe "I was just angry"

Nick looked at Zoe and dried her eyes, nick put Zoe's hair behind her ears

"I have missed you" said nick

"I have missed you too" said Zoe

Zoe went to hug nick again when she felt nausea come over her and grabbed the bin in her office and was sick in it, nick rubbed her back

"Get it all up" said nick

Zoe set the bin down and wiped her mouth

"I'm ok" said Zoe

"No you're not" said nick

"It must be what Tess has, she was saying that she felt sick earlier" said Zoe

"Your going home" said nick

"No" said Zoe

"Ok" said nick "but strictly paper work"

"Ok you're the boss" said Zoe sarcastically

"No you're the boss now" said nick smiling

Nick lifted the bin Zoe had been sick in

"I will get this emptied out" said nick

"Thanks" said Zoe

Nick smiled and brought the bin out and emptied it before setting it by reception

"Tess" said nick

"Yea" said Tess

"Zoe is sick" said nick "so I would stay away"

"Ok thanks" said Tess "so have you 2 made up?"

"Yes, friends again" said nick

"Good" said Tess

Tess walked away to the staffroom to meet fletch and nick went to the reception desk teas walked into the staffroom and put her feet up on the sofa, suddenly Zoe walked in

"Oh I better go" said Tess

"Oh" said Zoe

"Nick told me to stay clear as you are sick, sorry" said Tess

"Its ok but I know what's wrong" said Zoe

"Oh, what is it" said Tess

"Oh em it em oh it's just something I ate" said zoe "I am better now"

"Well that's ok then" said Tess sitting back down

"I heard that you and nick are friends again" said Tess

"Yes, thanks to you" said Zoe "I probably would not have told him if you didn't"

"Oh" said Tess

Zoe finished making her tea

"Gone off coffee" said Tess

"Oh em yes" said Zoe

Zoe walked out of the staffroom just as fletch walked in, fletch sat down beside Tess and kissed her on the head before placing his hand on Tess bump

"I love you" said fletch

"I love you too" said Tess

Suddenly nick walked in and saw them together; he smiled and walked over to make some coffee

"Where is the coffee" said nick

"It should be over there where it usually is" said fletch


	28. alcohol and cigarettes

"Well it's not here, Zoe must of took it" said nick taking a teabag and putting it in a cup "she can't survive without coffee"

"No zoe's off coffee" said Tess

"What" shouted nick

"Yes, I know" said Tess

"Next she will be giving up cigarettes" said nick laughing

"Then alcohol" said Tess smiling

Nick, Tess and fletch laughed then Zoe came in with her hands filled with a bottle of whiskey and 2 packs of cigarettes

"Have you seen max" said zoe "I need to gave him these"

"Why" said nick taking a drink of tea

"Oh I am giving up alcohol and cigarettes" said Zoe

"What" shouted nick spitting his tea out

"Are you ok" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"Your giving up alcohol, cigarettes and coffee" said nick

"Yes" said Zoe

"Zoe every time I see you outside this hospital you have a cigarette in your hand and you use coffee everyday to try and hide your hangovers" said nick

"Oh thanks" said Zoe

"Why" said Tess

"Well I needed to give up sometime" said zoe "and there is no time like the present"

Nick laughed

"Well I will take that" said nick taking the whiskey off Zoe

Zoe rolled her eyes and set the cigarettes down on the table

"Well if you see max tell..." said Zoe not getting her sentence finished before running to the sink and being sick

"Zoe is you ok" said Tess

"Yea fine" said Zoe wiping her mouth

"Zoe you're going home" said nick

"Yea but" said Zoe

"No buts you're going home" said nick

"Fine" said Zoe "it's just something that I ate"

"It's a bug" said nick "your just a workaholic"

"Fine" said Zoe

"The thing is" said nick "I wish you were a workaholic when I ran this department"

"Very funny" said Zoe

"Go home and rest" said nick

Zoe walked out of the staffroom and knew that nick was watching her so turned in the corridor and walked towards her office, when zoe knew that nick had stopped watching her she turned the corner and watched towards the nurses medical cupboard, zoe knew that she needed to find out so was looking around for a pregnancy test.

"Zoe" said Tess

Zoe turned around and saw Tess staring at her

"What are you doing" said Tess

"Oh em just looking for em a..." said zoe not getting her sentence finished before Tess interrupted her

"Zoe" said Tess

Tess started looking around in the medical cupboard until she found a box she opened it and took a pregnancy test out before handing it to Zoe.


	29. the test

"What how did..." said Zoe

Tess interrupted Zoe once again

"Know" said Tess "well your whole life has been based around 4 things cigarettes, alcohol, coffee and men, you have give up 3 of the 4 things in the past hour after being sick many times"

Zoe sighed

"I just can't do it" said Zoe

"But you need to find out" said Tess

"In know but" said Zoe

"But what" said Tess?

"well max is allot younger than me and what if I am not the one he wants a baby with" said zoe "and nick, I was told that only had a one in five chance of ever having a child so how do you think nick is going to feel when he finds out that I am pregnant with maxes baby but couldn't manage to carry a baby for him"

"Zoe you're now just being stupid, max loves you more than ever and worships the ground you walk on" said Tess "and nick he will be happy for you, and nick is leaving in 2 hours time so he doesn't even need to know"

"Nick knows me inside out and you guessed so..." said zoe

"So what you need to find out" said Tess

"Ok" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess walked with the pregnancy test to the toilets

"I will wait out here for you" said Tess when they got to the toilets doors

Zoe nodded and Tess waited outside the toilet doors, she stood there with on hand resting on her bump and the other by her side, Tess was standing there for a couple of minutes watching all the patients waiting in the reception area until fletch tapped her shoulder.

"Are you ok" said fletch

"Oh yea" said Tess

"Why are you standing here" said fletch

"Waiting on zoe" said Tess knowing that if she didn't say that, fletch would see right through her lie

"I thought Zoe had gone home sick" said fletch

"Yea she has" said Tess "just she felt sick just as she came out of her office and ran to the toilets"

"Oh" said fletch "well is she ok"

"Yea I think" said Tess "that's why I am waiting out here"

Zoe suddenly ran out of the toilets and saw Tess but not fletch standing beside her

"Its positive" said Zoe not knowing what to make of the news

"What's positive" said fletch

"Oh I didn't know you were standing there" said zoe "well I had to make up a um call to em the doctor's and em they em said that I em have a good chance of em giving up the cigarettes and alcohol, so I was just telling Tess that it was positive news"

"Oh why do you have you give up the cigarettes and alcohol" said fletch who was totally buying Zoe's story

"Cause of health reasons you know" said Zoe

"Oh" said fletch smiling and walking away

Tess smiled at Zoe

"Congratulations" said Tess

"Well I never thought that this would happen" said Zoe

"Well fletch totally bought your excuse" said Tess

"I know" said Zoe smiling

"So are you happy" said Tess

"Yes but what will everyone think" said Zoe

"Well it doesn't matter" said Tess "as long as you are happy"


	30. panic attack

Zoe walked back to her office and closed the door, she was happy but was worried at the same time, what if nick felt upset as she said she couldn't give him a child and now she is pregnant, what would max think would he stand by her and finally what would the E.D staff say after connies announcement about zoe not being able to have children, zoe breathing got faster and her chest started to tighten as she used one hand on the wall to hold herself up, zoe tried to go to the door but just clasped into the sofa.

Meanwhile fletch was looking down at paper work and max was standing beside him

"Fletch" said max

But fletch didn't answer

"Fletch" max said again, but still no answer

"Fletch" said max a third time

Fletch finally turned around this time

"Sorry I was miles away" said fletch

"What's on your mind" said max

"Its zoe" said fletch

"What zoe" said max "why?"

"Well you 2 are pretty close friends" said fletch

"Well yes" said max

"well I found Tess waiting outside the toilets so I asked what was wrong" said fletch "well it turns out zoe give up the cigarettes and alcohol for a reason after all"

"Oh what" said max "why?"

"I don't know Zoe just said health concerns" said fletch "it couldn't be anything serious"

"I will find out" said max

"Ok buy I never told you" said fletch

"Ok but thanks for telling me" said max

Max ran to Zoe's office and opened the door to find Zoe sitting on the sofa hyperventilating

"Zoe" shouted Max

Everyone suddenly turned around, and Tess pocked her head into Zoe's office and saw Zoe

"Charlie I need some air" shouted Tess

Charlie brought air into Zoe's office and everyone stood outside wondering what was going on

"Zoe can you hear me" said Tess

Zoe nodded her head, and Tess put the air mask on Zoe, and checked her pulse

"Ok she is having a very bad panic attack" said Tess

"I can't do this" said Zoe

"Yes you can, you have me, max, nick and the rest of the E.D" said Tess "now try and calm down you know that this isn't good for a certain thing"

Zoe nodded and within 5 minute had calmed down and brought her breathing back to normal

"Right it looks like you have banged your head you might need a scan" said Charlie

"Oh em no scan" said Tess "I will check it over first"

"Ok" said Charlie leaving the room

Tess and Zoe walked out of Zoes office with max behind them, and a crowd in front, Tess held Zoe's hand and guides her out

"Back to work" shouted ash

Everyone got back to work and Tess brought Zoe to cubical

"Oh maybe max would like to come in" said Tess

"Yes" said Zoe to Tess

"You need to come in" said Zoe to max "I have something to tell you and something for you to see"

"Ok" said max unsure of what was going on

Max followed Zoe and Tess into cubical 6

"Well you might want to tell him now and I will go and get the machine" said Tess


	31. a very pubic kiss

Zoe smiled at Tess and Tess left the room

"Now max I have to tell you something" said zoe "and you don't have to do anything with this information and you might not want this and not with me..."

Zoe was interrupted by max kissing her on the lips

"Just tell me please" said max

"Ok, I am pregnant" said zoe "and you have..."

Zoe was cut off again by max kissing her but this time it was more passionate

"I'm thrilled" said max

"Really" said Zoe "are you sure you want to have a baby with me"

"Of course I do" said max "I love you"

"I love you too" said Zoe

"I just have one more question" said max

"Connie said that you couldn't give nick a child" said max

"I only have ever had a 1 in 5 chance of having a child" said Zoe "and I guess I was just never meant to have one with nick"

Max smiled and kissed Zoe, just then Tess came in and they broke apart

"I guess you have told him" said Tess to Zoe

"Yes" said Zoe

"I told you that everything would be alright" said Tess "now this is going to be cold"

Tess put the gel on Zoe's stomach and moved the scanner around to find the baby

"Yes here we go" said Tess "good strong heart beat"

"How far am I" said Zoe

"Well I would say about 6 weeks" said Tess

"Oh" said Zoe

Max and Zoe smiled at each other

"A picture?" said max

"Yes of course" said Tess

Tess give zoe and max a picture each and zoe and max walked out of the cubical side by side, they walked to the reception desk, but never knew that everyone had gathered around and was watching them to find out what was wrong with zoe, zoe picked up a patient notes

"Oh no you don't" said max lifting the notes out of Zoe's hand "you're going home to rest"

Zoe rolled her eyes, zoe and max didn't notice that everyone was still watching them, zoe hugged max but nobody thought anything of this as they hugged regularly, until max pulled zoe back and kissed her placing his hands on her waist, the whole E.D gasped and that was when max knew that they had been saw

"Well you are surprising" said Zoe to max

"I do love you" said max to Zoe

"I know" said Zoe

Zoe walked back to her office and all eyes were on max

"Snogging your boss and telling you that you love her in front of the whole E.D" said noel

"No kissing my girlfriend and telling her you love her in front of the whole E.D" said max

"What your girlfriend" said fletch

"Since when" said Louise

"Since nearly 3 months ago" said max

"What" said noel

Max smiled and walked over to Zoe's office as the crowd broke up and everyone went back to work, max walked into Zoe's office and sat down.

"That was quite a display out there" said Zoe

"I know" said max smiling


	32. airport run

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm pregnant" said zoe "well not yet, it's too soon"

"Ok" said max

Zoe and max walked side by side to the staffroom and Zoe sat with her feet up until nick came through the door

"I have just come to say good bye" said nick

"You're not going yet" said Zoe

"I am afraid so" said nick

"Well I am taking you to the airport" said Zoe standing up

"Oh no you're not" said max "you have just been discharged"

"Discharged?" said nick

"Yes" said max "zoe got worked up and had a panic attack in her office"

"Are you ok now" said nick

"Yes fine" said Zoe

"If you want I will give you a lift to the airport" said max "it will give us time to talk"

"Ok" said nick

Max and nick walked out when Zoe had finally finished hugging nick, and then Tess came in and said her good byes before sitting beside Zoe on the sofa

"Why is max giving nick a lift" said Tess

"Apparently to talk" said zoe "but I'm not sure"

Meanwhile nicks bags were in maxes car and max started to drive down the road towards the airport

"So why did you really offer to give me a lift" said nick

"Oh just to talk" said max

"You know I can read Zoe likes a book" said nick "and you and her are alike in many ways"

Max laughed

"I love her" said max

"I know you do" said nick

"You don't have to tell me but I am curious to know, how did you and Zoe break up" said max

"Well not long after I arrived at the E.D we got together" said nick "but I clasped then Zoe found out about the brain tumor and walked away"

"Oh" said max not really sure what to say

"Well we wet friends after that too I fell ill, and I refused to sign the form for a life saving operation" said nick "but Zoe forged my signature on the consent form"

"Right" said max

"I hated her for ages after I found out, but now I hate myself for not talking to her cause she saved my life" said nick "we got together after that, I had 5 years to live and all I ever wanted was a family, but zoe knew that she couldn't give that too me so she went onto futility drugs"

Max looked at nick unsure what to say

"then zoe was sick one day so I made her take a test, then she came back to my office to tell me that it was negative, but I cut her off and didn't let her finish, I hugged her and assumed she was pregnant" said nick "every time she tried to tell me I cut her off, then I asked her to marry me, and when I found out I didn't talk to her for ages, and till the day I left holby I still blamed her, but now I know it wasn't her fault"

Max looked at nick

"I'm sorry" said max

"No its ok" said nick

Max arrived at the airport and got nicks bags out, he shook nicks hand and watched him walk in, then max drove back to the hospital and walked into the staffroom to find zoe asleep on the sofa, max smiled

"Zoe" he softly said trying to wake her up

"Yea" said Zoe

"I love you" said max


	33. happy mother's day

Max brought Zoe home, and they lay on the sofa together max on the inside and Zoe on the outside and maxes hand placed on Zoe's stomach, max waited until Zoe was half asleep

"Time for bed I think" said max

"I think it is" said Zoe in a whisper

Max and zoe walked up stairs and got into bed, max lay beside zoe and placed his hand on her stomach again, they lay in that position together for the whole of the night and until zoe's alarm went off, zoe slammed her hand on her phone hoping that it would turn off, zoe lay in the bed and felt maxes arms around her, she felt safe and secure and then realized what day it was, the 30th of march, it was mother's day, zoe placed her hand on her stomach, on top of maxes and thought to herself this time next year I will be a mother, zoe smiled to herself and looked at max who was now awake.

"What you thinking" said max

"That it's mother's day and this time next year I am going to be a mother" said Zoe

"Oh that's right" said max "and a great mother you will be"

Zoe laughed

"Wait to you sees the faces on the staff when they find out" said Zoe

"Why" said max

"Cause they never expected me to be a mother" said Zoe

"Well as long as we are happy" said max

"Your right" said Zoe

Zoe got up out of bed then max pulled her back in and kissed her, Zoe got up again and put on a pink dress and black stilettos, Zoe walked down stairs and made coffee deaf and clasped on the sofa and sighed then max came down the stairs

"You ok" said max

"Yea fine just tired" said Zoe

"Well take the day off" said max

"I wish I could but duty calls" said Zoe

Max smiled and him and zoe ate there breakfast before leaving for the hospital, when they arrived Louise and noel were not at the reception desk but Tess was standing by it reading a card, so zoe walked over.

"This time next year" said Tess

"Yea I know" said Zoe "it will be weird"

Tess smiled and show Zoe the mother's day card and then looked at some paperwork when noel and Louise came back, then max appeared behind her.

"There is a surprise in your office" said max

Zoe looked at max and then her and Tess walked to her office and opened the door, they walked in to find a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates with a card attached to them, yes quickly closed the door cause she knew that if people saw them they would be curious, zoe walked over and read the tag attached to the flowers, they said "I love you with all my heart" and then zoe opened the card attached to the chocolates and it said "to a beautiful mother to be on mother's day, all my love max" zoe showed the card to Tess, then max came in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you" said Zoe wrapping her arms around max

"No problem" said max "you are going to be a great mum"

"Thank you" said Zoe once again

Tess looked at the flowers and chocolates

"They are beautiful" said Tess

Max and Zoe smiled then Zoe's office door opened and it was Robyn.

"Oh Robyn" said Tess "why don't we go back to work"

"Oh lovely flowers Zoe who did you get them from" said Robyn

"Max" said Zoe

"Oh any occasion" said Robyn


	34. marry me

Max, Zoe and Tess looked at each other

"Well she is your family" said Zoe looking at max "she is going to find out"

"Ok" said max

"You better close that door" said Zoe to Robyn

Robyn closed the door and sat down waiting to see what this was all about

"Well the flowers are for mother's day" said Zoe

"What but you is not a mother" said Robyn "well at least I don't think you are"

"Now but she soon is too be a mother" said max

"Oh you're pregnant" said Robyn smiling

"Yes 6 weeks" said Zoe

"Congratulations" said Robyn

"Thanks" said Zoe "but nobody else can know until I tell them"

"Sure" said Robyn

Robyn was just about to get up and leave until max spoke

"Well your actually wrong" said max to zoe "the chocolates were for mother's day but the flowers weren't"

"Oh" said Zoe "who left them then"

"I did" said max

"Then what are they for" said Zoe

"Well there is another surprise" said max

"Sorry" said Zoe "but I am totally confused"

Max smiled and took a box out of his pocket, and got on one knee

"Zoe will you marry me" said max

Tess and Robyn froze and Zoe smiled

"Of course I will" said Zoe

Zoe kissed max and max slide the ring on Zoe's finger while Robyn and Tess cheered, then the door opened to reveal Charlie.

"Is everything ok" said Charlie "I heard a loud noise"

"Yea everything is fine" said Zoe standing in front of the flowers and chocolates and hiding her hand with the engagement ring on it behind her back

"Ok" said Charlie closing the door

"Well that was close" said Zoe smiling

"Yea" said max

"Well congratulations" said Robyn and Tess together

Robyn and Tess left the room and Zoe and max looks at each other

"Let's not tell anyone yet" said max

"Yea I was thinking the same thing" said Zoe

"Well I will tell Robyn and Tess to keep their mouths shut" said max

"Ok" said Zoe

Zoe door suddenly burst open

"A phone call for you" said noel

"Ok" said Zoe walking to reception and taking the phone off Louise

"Hello Dr Hanna speaking" said Zoe

"Hello this is Dr Mathews speaking from downs mill hospital in North America" said the man

"Oh how can I help you" said Zoe

"We are calling about a patient Mr. nick Jordan" said the man "we believe that you are a good friend of his"

"Yes is he ok" said Zoe

"Yes" said the man "we Mr. Jordan has took a turn"

"Oh my god" said Zoe

"But there is a operation that has become available" said the man


	35. secrets

Max, noel, Louise and Tess looked at Zoe in tears down the phone

"Well we need someone to look after him for 6 to 10 months" said the man

"Well I would be happy to do that but because of my current position which I cannot discus down the phone" said zoe "I could stay about 7 months"

"Yes thank you" said the man

"I am on my way" said Zoe hanging up the phone and clasping into maxes arms

"What's wrong" said max

"I need on the first flight to America" said zoe "its nick he is in a bad way"

"How long will you be" said max

"7 months" said Zoe

"What" shouted max?

"Long recovery" said Zoe "I said I could only say a maximum of 7 months"

Max hugged and kissed Zoe, and Zoe dried her eyes

"Can everyone gather round" shouted Zoe

Everyone gather round and looked at Zoe and max

"Everyone I am on my way to America" said zoe "I leave ash in charge"

"What" said Charlie "why?"

"Mr. Jordan has took ill and I am needed" said Zoe

"How long" said ash

"7 months" said Zoe "but I will need further time off after that"

Everyone got back to work and ash was talking to Zoe in her office

"Ash please gives max whatever time he needs off" said zoe "as it will be to visit me"

"What ever you say" said ash

Zoe walked out ready to go and hugged Charlie; Charlie felt something on her finger so when she came out of the hug he grabbed her hand and looked at it

"Well you kept that quiet" said Charlie

Noel and Louise looked at Zoe and Charlie

"Well he only asked earlier" said Zoe

"Well congratulations" said Charlie

Zoe smiled and Louise and noel looked at each other, max and Zoe walked outside by side, and max drove to the airport and saw Zoe off, 10 hours later Zoe had arrived and headed to the hospital were nick was

"Nick" said Zoe softly as she went into nicks room

Nick had the operation and it was a success and he was now awake

"Zoe" said nick

"You should have told me" said Zoe

"I didn't know it would happen this soon" said nick "why are you here"

"Too look after you for 7 months" said Zoe

"But max" said nick

"He will be vesting" said Zoe

Nick smiled

"Thank you" said nick

"Well I am just sorry I can't be with you the whole 10 months" said Zoe

"Oh" said nick "did you take all your holidays"

"No I am 2 months pregnant and engaged" said Zoe

"Oh congratulations" said nick "you shouldn't be looking after me"

"Well I am" said Zoe "so get used to it"

Nick smiled

"You have moved thousands of miles away from your fiancé and are probably having your baby in America" said nick "just for me"


	36. 2 engagements and a birth?

Meanwhile back at the hospital max walked in and headed to the reception desk where ash, Tess, Charlie, lily, Rita, noel, Louise and fletch were standing.

"Congratulations" said Louise

"What" said max?

"For putting a ring on Dr Hanna's finger" said noel "I never thought I would see the day"

Max smiled

"Thanks" said max

The whole E.D were amazed to hear that max and Zoe were engaged, Tess headed to the staffroom and sat down, she was now 5 months pregnant and fletch sat beside her with his hand on her bump

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you" said fletch

"Oh right" said Tess "well we are a lone now"

"Well I was just wondering" said fletch "will you marry me"

"What" said Tess "well yes I will"

"Good" said fletch kissing Tess

"Well I have to admit" said Tess "that was the most casual proposal I ever heard"

Fletch laughed

"Well I just need to go and chose a ring" said fletch getting up and leaving the staffroom

Charlie walked into the staffroom and saw Tess sitting there with germ hand on her bump

"Tea" said Charlie

"Yes please" said Tess

"Well you sound happy" said Charlie

"Well yes I am" said Tess standing up

"About what" said Charlie

"Well what have a not to be happy about" said Tess "I am 5 months pregnant and fletch gas just proposed to me and I said yes"

"Really" said Charlie "congratulations"

"He is away too get the ring" said Tess

"Oh" said Charlie

Tess started rubbing the side of her bump

"You ok" said Charlie

"Yes just sore" said Tess

"Well maybe we should get you checked out" said Charlie

"No I will be fine" said Tess

Tess stood there for a second and Charlie watched her

"Its getting worse isn't it" said Charlie

"Yes" said Tess

"Right I am getting you seen" said Charlie

Charlie and Tess got out the door then Tess screamed in pain

"I need some help over here" shouted Charlie

Tess got into ruses and was screaming in pain

"Right we need a scan" said Charlie

"On it" said Rita

Rita done the scan

"Right baby seams fine but there is a slight tear" said Rita "we just need some pain relief"

Tess smiled and fletch came through the door

"Is everything ok" said fletch

"Yes fine" said Rita "babies fine we have just given Tess some pain relief"

"Ok" said fletch smiling "I leave you for one minute"

"Well luckily Charlie was there" said Tess


	37. a flight to America

Tess sat up after about 30 minutes and walked into reception

"Are you ok" said Louise

"Yes well after some pain relief" said Tess

"Oh well at least your ok" said Louise

"Yea thanks" said Tess

Suddenly Charlie walked over to Tess

"Tess you should be resting" said Charlie

"I'm fine" said Tess

Tess was interrupted by fletch

"Well I have got the ring" said fletch

Yes smiled and Charlie and went to lift the ring off fletch when fletch took it back

"Well I have to ask property" said fletch

"Oh no" shouted Tess "doesn't do this to me"

Everyone looked round at Tess shouting, but fletch didn't listen to Tess

"Fletch please" said Tess

"No I have to do this" said fletch

Fletch got down on 1 knee and took Tess hand

"Tess Bateman" said fletch "will you marry"

"You know I will" said Tess

Fletch put the ring on Tess finger and kissed her, the hole E.D applauded

"May I be the first to say congratulations" said Charlie

Tess smiled and walked to the staffroom

**1 month later**

"Ash can I talk to you" said max

"Yes sure" said ash

"Well I hate to ask but I need some time off cause I need to attend Zoe's scan" said max

"Yes zoe said that you can have as much time as you want off" said ash

"Thanks" said max

"Wait" said ash

"Is zoe ok" said ash

"Yes why" said max

"Well you mentioned a scan" said ash

"Oh em doesn't matter" said max

Max walked out and saw Robyn Tess and Charlie

"I am going over to America to see Zoe" said max

"Oh scan" said Tess trying not to make it too obvious to Charlie

"Yes I will bring you back a copy" said max

"Is zoe ok" said Charlie

"Yea just a broken finger, she is going for a scan" said max

Charlie just walked away and Robyn looked at max

"A broken finger" said Robyn

"Well that's all I could think of" said max

Max walked off to get ready, his flight was due to leave in 4 hours. Max got his flight, he hated having to go on a long flight just to see Zoe, Zoe and nick met max at the airport and max ran into Zoe's arms

"You have a bump" said max

"And don't I know about it" said Zoe

Max smiled and max shook nicks hand

"My scans tomorrow at 3" said Zoe

"Brilliant" said max


	38. good things happen in two's

It was the next day and max woke up holding Zoe in his arms, he smiled to himself and lowered his hand to he felt the outline of Zoe's bump.

"Max" said Zoe

"Yes" said max

"I wanted to discus something with you" said Zoe "and it's ok to say no"

"What is it" said max

"Well I was wondering if nick could be the godfather" said Zoe

"I think that's a great idea" said max

"Well when should we tell him" said Zoe

Zoe watched as max stood up and looked at her, Zoe could hear nick in the kitchen

"Well there is no time like the present" said max

Zoe smiled, and got up, got dressed and walked out of the bedroom with a now fully dressed max

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon for your scan" said nick

"Yes but we wanted to ask you something" said Zoe

"Oh" said nick "so what is it"

"We were wondering if you would like to be the godfather of the baby" said Zoe

"Are you serious" said nick smiling

"Yes" said Zoe

"Well yes I would love that" said nick

"Are you sure you're going to be ok while I am away" said Zoe

"Yes I will be fine" said nick "now go or you will be late"

Zoe and max smiled and headed outside and into nicks car which Zoe gad the keys for

"Are you ready" said max to Zoe when they arrived

"Well as I will ever be" said Zoe getting out if the car

Max and Zoe walked in hand in hand and got seen straight away which Zoe was glad of as she was very nervous.

"Ok this will be cold" said the woman putting the gel on Zoe's stomach

The woman moved the scanner around Zoe's bump until she got a heart beat

"I have to say you are very big for 3 months" said the woman

"Yea I thought that" said max

"Well I think I know why" said the woman "you are pregnant with twins"

Zoe and max smiled at each other

"Really" said Zoe

"Yes" said the woman

Max and Zoe got a scan picture, well 5 and headed to nicks house as quickly as they could

"Well you 2 are back early" said nick

"Yea" said Zoe "cause we raced back"

"Oh why" said nick

"To show you this" said Zoe handing nick the scan picture "your copy to keep"

"There are 2 babies here" said nick

"We know" said zoe "twins"

Nick smiled at Zoe and max

"Really" said nick

"Really" said Zoe

Nick hugged Zoe and shook maxes hand

"You 2 must be happy" said nick

"Ecstatic" said max

"So when are you going back to the uk" said nick to max

"Well I am supposed to be going back tomorrow but I might stay a bit longer" said max


	39. The joys of pregnancy

That night nick, max and Zoe all sat up on the sofa watching a movie

"What about I make tea tonight" said nick

"Yea that would be good but you can't cook" said Zoe

"But I can order a pizza" said nick

"But that is not really classed as cooking" said Zoe

Nick smiled

"What do you want" he said

"I don't know" said Zoe

At that moment Zoe got up and ran straight to the bathroom, max and Zoe just looked at each other and then went to find her, max peeked in through the door

"Are you ok" said max

"Yea the joys of pregnancy" said Zoe

Max laughed

The night passed quickly and the next morning Zoe woke up wrapped in maxes arms again, she had just been sick yet again but looked at max then remembered something, it was that max was supposed to be in work today but hadn't phoned in.

"Max" said Zoe

"Oh good morning" said max

Max sat up knowing that Zoe was going to speak when he witnessed Zoe run to their bathroom yet again.

"Why do I have a feeling that this hasn't been the first time this morning you have been sick" said max

"Oh I didn't want to worry you" said Zoe

"You do know you can always wake me" said max "I am here to look after you"

Zoe smiled


	40. Max is back!

zoe was being sick and max was standing in the bathroom with her when he realised he need to call into work, max got his phone out and scrolled down to robyn's name, the phone rang twice before Robyn answered it.

"Hello" she said

"Hey its max" said max "can you tell ash I won't be in work today"

Just as max said this Zoe was sick again and this time Robyn had heard

"Yea, that's fine" said Robyn "is that zoe"

"Yea" said max

"Oh how did the scan go?" said Robyn

"Brilliantly" said max before hanging up the phone

Robyn put her phone back in her pocket with a confused look on her face.

"Was that max" said Tess

"Yea, he will not be in today" said Robyn "oh and I heard Zoe being sick so that's probably the reason"

"Oh, .did he mention the scan" said Tess

"Yea he just said it went brilliantly" said Robyn

"That's great" said Tess

Robyn smiled at Tess before heading to ashes office and knocking the door

"Come in" she heard a voice say

"Max has just phoned me saying she won't be in" said Robyn

"Did he say why" said ash

"I think Zoe's sick" said Robyn

Robyn left ash office and got back to work

Meanwhile back in America Zoe had a break from being sick and max was packed ready to go

"Miss you" he said to Zoe

"See you soon" he said to nick and Zoe as he left

max got into his taxi and headed to the airport, max got his flight and arrived back in holby at 12 at night, max opened the door to his house he shared with Robyn and lofty, max walked in trying to be as quiet as he could as everyone was in bed, max got into his bed and quickly fell asleep. The next morning Robyn was ready to leave the house when she looked into maxes bedroom and saw him sleeping, Robyn decided not to wake him as his shift started in 2 hours. Robyn left the house and arrived into the ED where she saw Tess and ash, she walked over to them.

"Max is back" she said

"Oh when" said Tess

"Late last night but he should be in today" said Robyn

Robyn and Tess got back to work and ash walked over to Louise and noel.

"When max comes in tell him that I need to see him in my office straight away" said ash

"No problem" said Louise

Ash walked off to his office and as he closed the door max came walking through the main entrance and walked up to the reception desk.

"What is this" said noel "half an hour early?"

"How's zoe" said Louise

"Good" said max "where's Tess and Robyn"

"Resus its quiet today" said Louise

Max started to walk away then noel shouted to him

"Ash wants to see you" he said

"Don't care" shouted max back


	41. Max, Posh?

Max walked into resus and stood at the door, Tess and Robyn were the only 2 people in resus, they stood at the other side looking at max, they didn't move and all stared at each other until Tess spoke.

"So how's zoe" she said

"Twins" shouted max across the room

Tess and Robyn looked at each other then ran over and hugged max at the same time, they were jumping up and down and screaming but unknown to them ash was watching them threw the resus window from the reception desk.

"You must be so excited" said Robyn

"Yes me and Zoe are delighted" said max "but it was a shock, Zoe was told she was couldn't have children and now she has been told she is pregnant with twins"

Tess and Robyn smiled and hugged each other once again

"How did nick take it" said Tess

"Brilliantly" said max "we want you all to have a connection to the twins, well we are all at the ED so we have asked nick to be there god father, and he said yes"

"That's brilliant" said Tess

Robyn was about to speak again when ash walked through the door and saw them in a group hug

"So do you want to tell me what's going on" said ash

Tess, Robyn and max all separated, ash looked between then knowing something was going on

"How's zoe" said ash

"well she was sick yesterday but fine now" said max "and she should be coming home in a couple of months, nicks making good progress"

Ash smiled

"Great so what was wrong with Zoe wasn't serious" said ash

Max looked at Tess and Robyn before answering ash

"No just a tummy bug" he said

Ash smiled he knew something was going on but he also knew it was about Zoe, his boss and the person that could over power him.

Tess, Robyn and max had one last hug before max left and got to the reception desk where noel and Louise were standing, max opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang, he looked down to see zoe's name flash up.

"Better get this, the misses" said max

Noel and Louise rolled their eyes

Max answered the phone

"How are my 3 favorite people today" said max down the phone

Noel and Louise just looked at each other and then got back to work as they thought nothing of it, max walked outside and then noel tuned to Louise.

"Going to America has made him too posh" said noel

"What" said Louise "how has going to America made him posh?"

"Well he has been staying in nicks house" said noel

"So" said Louise

"Do you know how much Zoe gets a year" said noel

Louise laughed

"Max posh" she said

"Stranger things have happen" said noel

This made noel and Louise both laughed and then big mac came over

"What are you two laughing at?" he said

"Max" said Louise


	42. She's Coming Home!

**2 months later**

Tess was now 8 months pregnant and still working she had just started her shift but was already exhausted, she walked to the staffroom and lay on the sofa when Charlie walked in and she sat up.

"Tess" said Charlie "don't try to pretend that you're not exhausted"

Tess sighed

"Right today's your last day then you're on maternity leave" said Charlie

"No" said Tess standing up

"Right I will call Zoe then" said Charlie

"No no" said Tess "maternity leave it is"

"Good" said Charlie

Tess got up and went out to finish her shift and tell fletch she was going off on maternity leave, Tess walked into resus.

"Charlie demanded I go off on maternity leave" was the first thing she said to fletch

"Good" said fletch smiling

Robyn suddenly came in smiling

"What's up with you" said Tess

"Zoe's coming home in a couple of week's time" said Robyn

"No way that's great news" said Tess

"I thought she was staying there 7 months" said Tess

"Why would zoe stay 7 months if nick need nearly 10 months care" said fletch

Tess and Robyn looked at each other and then looked at fletch

"That's all the leave she could get" quickly answered Tess

"But she is the boss" said fletch

"Well she can't be engaged forever she needs to get married" said Tess

"What's that got to do with leave" said fletch

"Aww fletch stop asking questions" said Tess angrily

"Ok" said fletch walking away with his hands up in the air

"Well apparently nick is making a speedy recovery" said Robyn

"Strong Mr. Jordan" said Tess smiling "that's great new"

"The best thing is she will be here for her 24 week scan" said Robyn

"Great" said Tess "but her 24 week scan is probably around when I am due"

"Well she will get to see your little one as well" said Robyn smiling

"Little" said Tess "have you seen the size of me"

Robyn laughed

"Well apparently zoe is as big as you" said Robyn

"Seriously" said Tess

"Yes I know it's exciting" said Robyn

Robyn handed Tess a picture of Zoe and max together, it showed Zoe with a large bump

"God" said Tess

Tess quickly handed the picture over to Robyn as ash was coming and Robyn and Tess both knew that he suspected something.

"What are you 2 up too" said ash

"Nothing" said Tess

"Zoe will be back in a couple of weeks" said Robyn

"That's good" said ash "it is hard work being clinical lead and with Zoe back I will be able to go back to deputy"

Tess and Robyn looked at each other knowing that Zoe would be going off on maternity leave not long after she came back.


	43. Welcome back!

**1 month later**

Today was the day zoe had been waiting for it was a Monday ,morning and 4 months since she had left the ED, she had arrived back from America last night and was going into work today and the thing she was most worried about was everyone seeing that she was pregnant after Connie's outburst over 6 months ago. Zoe felt the sun come through the blinds in her bedroom and hit her eyes she put her arm out to max but the bed was cold. Zoe used the bedside table to help herself up , zoe was 6 months pregnant with twins and very big twins they are too as zoe looked more like 9 months pregnant rather than 6, zoe walked downstairs to the smell of toast in the kitchen, then she saw max.

"What time is it" she said to him

"7" said max

Zoe groaned, she was going to see Tess today as Tess was on maternity leave and Zoe was starting her shift at the ED at 1pm.

"Go back to bed" said max "you need to rest"

Zoe smiled at max and headed up stairs, max left the house half an hour later after saying his goodbyes to Zoe, max walked through the ED doors with a rather big smile on his face at 7:45 he headed up to reception where Louise and noel were sitting.

"You look happy" said noel

"Zoe's back" said max smiling

Louise and noel smiled back

"That's great" said Louise "where is she"

"She will be in at 1" said max

"Well that's means she will probably be in at a quarter past 1" said noel laughing "I bet she got absolutely bladdered last night"

"Definitely not" said max

Suddenly Robyn came running over to max and hugged him

"I hear Zoe's back" she said

"Yes last night" said max "she will be in at one so make sure you stick around"

Robyn smiled before saying "I bet you she is really big now"

"Yea massive" said max smiling

Noel burst out laughing

"Oh my god are you saying that Zoe is fat" said noel trying to control his laughter

"She is not fat" said max seriously

"But you just said that she is massive" said noel laughing

"Yea but..." said max

Max froze and knew Zoe would be angry if he told anyone even though they were going to find out

"Well you will see later" said max walking away with a proud smile on his face

Meanwhile zoe had got changed and was outside Tess house when she opened the door, Tess was in shock she didn't know that zoe was back yet as zoe had not told her cause she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Oh my god Zoe" shouted Tess

"Surprise" said Zoe "I would hug you but we are both heavily pregnant"

Tess and Zoe laughed and Tess looked down at Zoe realising that Zoe was as big as her

"Come in" said Tess


	44. Everythings back to normal, or is it?

Tess and Zoe sat down in Tess living room

"I would offer you wine but" said Tess

Zoe just laughed

"You are the same size as me and I am nearly due" said Tess

"I know" said zoe "I was wondering what I would be like at 9 months"

"All I know is that I can hardly stand now" said Tess

"So how is the ED" said Zoe

Tess laughed

"What" said Zoe

"I was just thinking about the shock everyone will have when they see you" said Tess

Zoe laughed as well

"Well I am due in, in just over an hour's time" said Zoe

"Well all I ask is that you describe Connie's face too me" said Tess "and ash's"

"Why ash face as well" said Zoe

"Cause he is already feed up of being clinical lead" said Tess

Zoe laughed and her and Tess chatted for another 45 minutes before zoe made her excuses and left, zoe headed straight to the ED and took a deep breath before getting out of her car, zoe walked up to the ED entrance, she was dressed in a tight blue dress with black heels the same as she usually wore to work only the tight blue dress went over her bump, zoe walked into reception there was no one about except from noel and Louise who were at the reception desk, noel was reading a newspaper and Louise was reading a magazine, zoe walked up to the desk but Notices that Louise and noel hadn't seen her, zoe bent down even standing at reception no one could see her bump because of the desk, zoe put her chin on the desk and spoke

"Hello" she said

Louise and noel looked up to see Zoe standing

"Zoe?" said noel

"Zoe?" said Louise

Louise went around to the other side of the reception desk to face zoe, Louise put her arms out to hug zoe put then felt something stopping her, Louise looked down to see zoe's big bump, Louise was staring at zoe's bump when noel spoke.

"Louise, Louise" he said

Noel realized that Louise was looking at something so noel bent over the desk and looked down at Zoe and her big bump, Zoe realized what they were doing and places her hand on top of her bump

"Where is Robyn" she said

Noel was still frozen to the spot but then looked up at zoe's face and realized zoe was speaking to him, noel didn't have a clue about what zoe had said but was glad when max appeared and ran over to zoe, max gave zoe a hug, max then looked at zoe kissed her and placed her hand on her bump, Louise and noel had finally moved from there frozen position and were looking at max

"Where's Robyn" said Zoe to max knowing that Louise and noel were too shocked to answer

"Resus" said max smiling

Zoe kissed max placed her hand protectively on her bump, max smiled as she walked off, max turned around and saw Louise staring at him and noel with his mouth open.

"I told you she wasn't fat" said max smiling

Max got his hand and placed it under noels chin and quickly closed his mouth, max smiled at them both and walked off towards the staffroom, Louise and noel just turned and looked at each other, meanwhile zoe had still her hand on her bump and came through resus doors, she just stood there wondering if anyone would notice and sure enough they did Rita, Connie, Charlie, ash, lily and fletch just stood there staring at zoe, they were happy to see her but they didn't expect her to come home with a baby due after all Connie had announced to all the staff that zoe was unable to have children.


	45. We have missed you

Robyn looked around after everyone had froze and saw Zoe, Robyn ran up to her and hugged her the best she could because if Zoe's big bump.

"Oh my god Zoe" shouted Robyn

Zoe smiled and hugged Robyn back

"Oh my god Zoe you're so big" said Robyn looking at Zoe's bump

Zoe smiled and lifted Robyn's hand up and placed it on her bump, all the staff in resus were staring at them

"Oh my god" said Robyn smiling up at Zoe "I feel a kick"

"They obviously like you" said Zoe smiling back

"Has max seen you" said Robyn

"Yes aswell as Louise and noel" said Zoe "Louise tried to hug me but as you can see that is nearly impossible"

Robyn laughed

"And noel" she said

"Bent over the desk in a daze" said Zoe smiling

Robyn just rolled her eyes

"Typical" she said

"So have you been looking after my ED" said Zoe to Robyn

"Yes everything is fine here" said Robyn "have you seen Tess yet"

"Yes this morning" said zoe "she is looking great"

"I know, she is the same size as you" said Robyn

"I never knew how big I really was until I saw Tess at nearly 9 months" said Zoe

"Well we have all missed you" said Robyn

"Well you have missed me but I don't know about them" said Zoe pointing to the rest of the staff still dazed looking at Robyn and her

Robyn laughed as Zoe put her 2 hands out in front of her and waved them at the staff in circles, the staff didn't even blink

"hheeellloo" said Zoe bending down to be at eye level with the staff

"Be careful" said Robyn laughing "if you bend down much more you will not be able to get up"

"I know" said Zoe laughed

Zoe got up and realized the staff were still not responding, Zoe turned around to face Robyn

"Fancy a coffee and a catch up" said Zoe

"Yea" said Robyn

Zoe and Robyn walked out of resus together and into calb, calb stopped and stared

"Hello zoe" said calb in a confused voice

"Thank god" said Zoe "at least someone is talking to me"

Zoe placed her hand on her bump, and calb smiled

"First time I have seen Connie speechless" said Zoe laughing

"Well congratulations to you and max" said calb "wait max is the father isn't he"

Zoe raised her eyebrows at calb

"Forget I asked" said calb walking away

Zoe and Robyn walked to the reception desk and up to noel and Louise

"So you have come out of your freeze frame then" said Zoe to them

"Oh sorry" said noel not looking at Zoe "it's just Connie"

"Congratulations" said Louise

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling

"But I have a funny feeling max and Robyn knew all along" said Louise

"Yes and Tess" said Zoe smiling

"It was just a shock" said Louise

"Well don't believe everything Connie beachamp says" said Zoe


	46. Mr Jordan

Louise, noel, max, Robyn and Zoe were all still standing at the reception desk

"Jesus" said Zoe putting her hand on her bump

Max placed his hand just above Zoe's

"Are you ok" said noel

"Yea just the babies have been kicking all night and then I thought I had got a break but it appears not" said Zoe

"They are lively little things" said max smiling

Suddenly Connie came over and looked down at Zoe's bump

"Oh charming" said Connie to zoe "engaged to nick Jordan clinical lead now engaged to max the porter and expecting, a drastic downgrade"

"Connie I am heavily pregnant and my hormones are all over the place" said zoe "so piss off cause it doesn't matter if Charlie or Tess tries to come between us, this time I will slap you"

Connie looked at Zoe and walked away silently

"Nicely done" said max trying to keep the laughter in

Zoe was about to walk off when she saw Connie come over again

"I am meeting guy to night" said Connie

"Again" said Zoe looking at Louise and noel

"And I will be happy to tell him about the way you talk to your staff" said Connie

Louise burst out laughing

"What" said Connie Sharply?

"Zoe treats all her staff as her friends" said Louise "well all accept you but I am guessing that's because you are a careless thoughtless cow"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" said noel to Louise

"Well I would get the facts in order as guy self will be taking statements" said Connie

"Well all the staff will be telling him about how you acted towards Zoe on your first day" said Louise

"Well be prepared I will be telling him about Dr Hanna tonight" said Connie

"I am sure you will" said Zoe smiling at Louise, max and noel

"Excuse me what is that supposed to mean?" said Connie

"Aww Connie cut the act" said Zoe "well all know about you and guy self"

Connie looked at Zoe, max, Louise and noel who were laughing and walked off

"Thanks" said Zoe to noel and Louise

"No problem" said Louise

"Yes I can't wait to tell guy self about the real Connie Beauchamp" said noel

Zoe smiled and walked off to were Robyn was

"Fancy that catch up now in the staffroom" said Zoe to her

"Yea" said Robyn smiling

Robyn and Zoe walked side by side to the staffroom where ash, Charlie, Rita, calb and lily were, Zoe walked in and made herself a cup of tea before sitting down beside Robyn, all was silent before Zoe spoke

"guys I know this is a bit of a shock but when I was away I kind of though Robyn or Tess maybe even max would of let it slip" said zoe

"Oi" said Robyn

Zoe just laughed

"I thought that you would have told us before you left" said ash

"Well I had only just found out myself and just told max" said Zoe

"Max is the father" said Rita

"Yes" said Zoe "why who did you think the father was"

"Well you and nick do have history" said Charlie

"He is recovering from an operation" said zoe "and I would never cheat I am not that type"


	47. Labour

"Really" said lily "cause from what I have heard"

lily walked out of the staffroom and Zoe placed her hand on her bump

"God" said Zoe standing up "better get back to work"

"Where do you think you're going" said Charlie

"Take a wild guess" said Zoe

"You really should think about maternity leave" said ash

"What!" said Zoe "I have 3 months to go and I will be working at least 2 of them"

"Your only 6 months pregnant" said Ethan who was now in the staffroom

"Oh right I forgot to tell you" said zoe "I am so big cause I am having twins"

"Twins!" shouted all the staff together

"Yes" said zoe "oh and Charlie can you do without Robyn tomorrow"

"Yes" said Charlie

"Why" said Robyn

"Cause I was hoping you would go with me tomorrow, to the scan"

"Oh my god" said Robyn "are you sure?"

"Definitely" said Zoe "I better get back to work"

Zoe walked out of the staffroom and lily came over to her

"Pregnant woman coming in, in about 5 minutes" said lily "can you spare ash"

"No I will do it" said Zoe

"Dr Hanna I know you're my boss but I find it very disrespectful to your unborn child that you are working this late into your pregnancy" said lily

"At 6 months" said Zoe

"What" said lily

"Oh yea "said Zoe realizing lily didn't know "after you were slagging me off I had a little announcement, its twins"

Zoe lifted patience notes off the desk and walks over to Jeff and Dixie

"What do we have here" said Zoe

"Tess Bateman, 46 9 months pregnant and fast labor" said Dixie

"Oh my god Tess I wasn't expecting to see you today again" said Zoe

"Well what I and you have in common is that we find it hard to keep away from this place" said Tess trying to laugh

"We would have brought her to a maternity ward but the baby is literally coming now" said Jeff

"Ok" said zoe "Charlie, fletch and..." said Zoe

Tess finished Zoe's sentence by saying

"And Robyn"

"Ok whatever you want" said Zoe

"Just think you will be going through this soon" said Tess who was using gas and air

"Yea I try not to think about it" said zoe "but my advice to you is to think about what you will get at the end"

Tess half smiled and fletch came over and held her hand

"You are doing well" said fletch

"And how do you know" said Tess in pain

Fletch looked up at Zoe

"Hormones" said Zoe "but careful what you say"

"Thanks" said fletch

Zoe put her gloves on and looked down at Tess

"Right I am just going to examine you" said Zoe

Zoe went to examine Tess when she realized she could see the head, Zoe's face said it all

"Is everything ok" said a worried Tess

"Yes it is just that Jeff and Dixie was right" said zoe "this baby is coming now"

Tess sighed and lay back screaming in pain

Excuse me" said Zoe laughing

Lily just walk


	48. Bleeding

Within 30 minutes Tess was lying up on her bed with her beautiful baby boy in her arms, Zoe walked in and fletch was sitting beside Tess on a chair.

"They are dying to get in" said Zoe

"Ok let them in" said Tess

Zoe smiled and opened the door to reveal Charlie, Rita, Robyn and Connie, they all came in and said there congratulations to Tess and fletch.

"Are you ok" said Zoe to a very pale Tess

"Yea fine" said Tess

"Zoe" shouted fletch at the top of his voice

Zoe looked at fletch and saw blood over his hands, she immediately hit the emergency button, nurses soon filled the room

"She's bleeding" shouted Zoe with tears in her eyes

They rushed Tess to theatre and Zoe walked down the stares to the ED with blood in her hands,

"Oh my god Zoe" shouted max running over to her" are you ok"

Zoe ignored him and washed her blood covered hands, and ash and Connie ran over

"Zoe" said max

Zoe looked up at max, she had mascara down her face, max just hugged her

"What happened" said Connie actually concerned for once

"Tess" said Zoe shaking her head and trying to keep the tears in

"What's wrong, is the baby ok" said ash

"Yea he is fine" said Zoe

"And Tess" said Connie

"PV bleeds" said Zoe "she is in theatre"

Once max heard this he hugged Zoe tighter, then Charlie ran down the stares

"They have managed to stop the bleed" he said

"Thank god" said Zoe with her arms still around max

"Fletch is waiting with baby" said Charlie "he can come home"

"Tell fletch he can have the rest of the week off" said Zoe finally letting go of max

Robyn ran up to them

"Zoe" she said

"Are you ok" said Zoe looking at Robyn

"Maternity unit called they want to see you and max" said Robyn "apparently it urgent"

"No, no" said zoe "not today, I can't deal with that today"

"Look at me" said max to zoe "everything will be fine"

"We need to go up now" said Zoe

Zoe headed for the stares when max stopped her

"Lift" he said

Zoe went to the lift hoping everything would be ok; she went up to the desk at the maternity ward

"Zoe Hanna you wanted to see me" said Zoe to the receptionist

"Oh yes Miss Hanna" said the receptionist smiling

"Is everything ok" said Zoe with panic in her voice

"No don't worry everything is fine" said the receptionist "we just need to give you a quick scan to confirm something"

"Oh" said Zoe slightly confused

Zoe was happy but curious at the same time, the midwife brought Zoe through and applied the gel on her big bump and moved around before finding Zoe and maxes baby.

"Yes"" said the midwife smiling "I was right"

Zoe looked at max confused at what the midwife was saying

"You are having triplets" said the midwife


	49. Things happen in three's

Tess and max smiled at each other thinking of there babies, the midwife congratulated them before whipping the gel off zoe's bump, zoe and max walked into the lift still holding hands, the lift was empty and zoe turned around kissing max, the lift stopped and the door opened but zoe didn't care until she heard a familiar voice which caused her to look up and see Robyn whiling Tess into the lift.

"Where have you 2 been" said Tess

"Maternity ward" said Zoe

"Oh is everything ok" said Tess

"Yes brilliant" said Zoe

"I told you it would be ok" said Robyn "so what did they want then"

"Well they wanted to see us to give me a scan to confirm a theory" said Zoe

"Sorry but this doesn't sound good so far" said Tess

"Well the scan confirmed there theory" said Zoe

"And what was that" said Robyn

"Triplets" said Zoe and max together

"Really" said Robyn

"Yea" said max

Robyn and Tess congratulated max and Zoe and give them each a hug

"How are you going to cope" said Tess

"I don't know" said zoe "but I will manage"

The lift stopped and all 4 of them got out, and Charlie, Connie and ash came over to them

"Tess what are you doing down here" said Charlie

"Well I was bored" said Tess

Charlie smiled and max and Zoe slipped over to the corner

"Now where were we" said Zoe kissing max

"Get a room" Charlie shouted over

"I take it everything went ok" said Charlie

"Better than ok" said max

Zoe and max walked over to join Tess, Robyn, ash, Charlie and Connie

"Triplets" said Zoe smiling

"Congratulations" said ash shaking maxes hand

"How are you going to cope" said Connie actually being nice to Zoe for once

"Well we will manage" said Zoe "I almost forgot I need to phone nick"

Zoe got her phone out and dialed nicks number, Zoe walked outside to her smoking spot, the phone rang 2 times before he answered it

"Hello" said nick

"Hey" said Zoe

"Oh is everything ok" said nick

"Yes great I have some news but" said Zoe

"Oh" said nick

"I am not having twins" said Zoe

"Oh god Zoe I am so sorry I know excited you and max were" said nick

"For god sake nick let me finish" said Zoe "I am having triplets"

There was silence down the phone

"Hello hello" said Zoe "Jordan!"

"Oh sorry zoe I was just a bit shocked" said nick "congratulations"

"are you ok" said Zoe" I know it's a bit of a shock"

"No zoe I'm ecstatic" said nick

"Thank god it was a bit of a shock" said Zoe

"Well you are the size of a house" said nick


	50. Thanks

I am just leaving a mesaage to let you know that I will be updating this story soon, but this is just to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story, and another thanks cause this story has been mensioned on twitter

On twitter please follow me: claireeaford


	51. explosion

Zoe walked back inside to see Tess and fletch with their baby boy

"So got a name yet" said Zoe

"Yea" said Tess

"Jack" said fletch

Zoe smiled and looked at Tess

"Now you're not coming back to work before you ask" said Zoe

Tess smiled

"Ok but dont think I won't try to change your mind" said Tess

Zoe smiled and placed her hand on her bump

"well your lucky you only need one name but me and max need 3" said zoe putting her hand in max's

Tess smiled and she and Zoe walked side by side to the staffroom, and max walked over to the reception desk where noel and Louise were standing wondering what was going on

"What's going on" said Louise

"Zoe is having triplets" said max calmly with a smile on his face

"Wow congratulations" said noel

"Thanks" said max

2 months passed and Tess had begged zoe to let her come back to work and zoe had given in and agreed, zoe was now just over 8 months pregnant and refused to go off, but was doing paperwork, zoe was getting fed up not being able to go into resus and most of all she was hardly able to walk. There was a knock on Zoe's office door

"Come in" said Zoe

Tess walked in and sat down in front of Zoe

"How can I help you" said Zoe

"Well I was wondering" said Tess

"Spit it out" said Zoe smiling

"Well" said Tess "would you and max like to be jacks god parents"

"Are you sure" said Zoe

"Definitely" said Tess

Zoe got up to hug Tess but realized how big she was

"Well I would hug you" said Zoe

"Don't worry I understand" said Tess "i don't know how you survive"

Zoe laughed and sat down again when she heard an alarm, it was the fire alarm, Zoe sighed and got up she hooked Tess arm and went to open the door

"Ready for panic" said Tess

Zoe smiled and opened her office door to all the patience running around, Zoe and Tess slowly walked out, and saw all the ED staff behind a cordon

"What's going on" said Zoe

"The whole hospital has been evacuated" said Ethan

"Well that's just great" said zoe "and where max is"

"Haven't seen him" said Charlie

Suddenly max came running out of the building he ran into Zoe arms

"Oh thanks god you're ok" said max

Suddenly there was a splash it was so loud all the staff looked at Zoe, Zoe looked down.

"My waters" she shouted

Zoe started screaming in pain

"You see if this fire is someone's idea of a joke, I am going to kill them" said Zoe

"Just breathe in and out" said Tess trying to remain calm

Just then there was an explosion from the building and Zoe screamed, max grabbed Zoe's hand while Tess was trying to calm her.


	52. one out of three

"Jeff and Dixie" shouted Charlie

Jeff and Dixie ran over and by this stage all the staffs were turned around looking at Zoe and max

"Oh my god Zoe" said Jeff

"The baby coming" said Tess

"Right let's get you up and we will transfer you to ST'James" said Dixie

"When I said the babies are coming, I mean they are actually coming NOW" said Zoe

"Right let's get her into the ambulance" said Jeff

Jeff and Dixie got Zoe up and into the ambulance

"Right there is only room for one" said Jeff

"Buts that's only if we are driving" said Dixie

"Well we are driving to the ambulance bay" said Jeff "because I am assuming Zoe doesn't want all her staff to hear her screaming"

"Ok Tess you go with her I will walk" said max

Max shut the doors of the ambulance and speeded off

"Is everything ok" said noel

"Yes just need to phone nick" said max

"Well if there is any news" said Louise

"Here" said max handing Louise piece of paper and pen "we can't chose 3 names by ourselves"

Max dialed nicks number and ran to the ambulance bay

"Hello" said nick

"Its max" said max

"You do realize that it is 3 in the morning" said nick

"I know sorry I forgot the time difference" said max "but it's urgent"

"God is zoe ok" said nick

"She is in labor" said max "I am heading over to the ambulance bay now"

"What do you mean the ambulance bay" said nick

"The fire alarm went off, and we all went outside then her waters broke" said max

"God" said nick "you do know that it was probably a hoax"

"Well that's what we thought to there was an explosion" said max

Max was now outside the ambulance quarters and could hear Zoe

"Well it sounds like she needs you" said nick

"Yea I will get her to phone you later" said max "bye"

Max hung up and rushed into the ambulance quarters

"How is she" said max

"The first ones coming" said Tess "look you can see the head"

"I would prefer not to look" said max

Tess laughed at how freaked out max was then turned her attention back to Zoe

"Right zoe one more push" said Tess

Zoe screamed at the top of her voice then a beautiful baby was born

"It's a girl" said Tess

Max smiled and Tess handed the baby over to Dixie to check over

"Right everything is fine" said Dixie "would you like to hold her"

Max took the beautiful baby girl and whispered thank you in Zoe's ear

"There are 2 more still to come" said Zoe back

Max smiled

"Right I can see the second babies head" said Tess"2 or 3 more pushes"

"Awww god" said Zoe

Tess and max just smiles at each other

"It should be over soon" said Tess trying to reassure Zoe


	53. 2 and 3

"Max are you ok" said Tess "you look like your going to faint"

"I don't feel too well" said max

"Take a break it should be another 5 to 10 minutes" said Tess

Max smiled and walked outside and was surrounded by the whole ED

"So" said Robyn

"One has been born number 2 will be born in 5 to 10 minutes" said max

"So boy or a girl" said Robyn

"Girl" said max"

Congratulations" said Charlie

"Thanks but I better go in" said max

Max walked in only to be confronted with zoe saying that she wanted Robyn, so max zoomed back put again

"That was quick" said noel

"Robyn do you want to come in" said max

Robyn smiled and followed max in, they closed the door when Zoe let out a deafening scream, and Robyn walked over to her

"Robyn" said zoe "are you going to hold my hand cause max looked like he was going to faint"

Robyn laughed and took Zoe's hand, max stood beside them

"Right one more push" said Tess

Zoe pushed one more time and her and maxes 2nd beautiful baby was born

"It's another girl" said Tess

Zoe, max and Robyn smiled, and again Tess passed the beautiful baby to Dixie

"Right one more to go" said Tess

"You can go and see them if you want" said Zoe to Robyn

Robyn walked over to the 2 beautiful girls, one in maxes arms and the other in Dixie's arms

"You better hold the next" said max to Robyn

Robyn smiled and rushed over to see how Zoe was doing

"Right I can see the head" said Tess

Robyn smiled at Zoe, Zoe was ready to give another push when noel shouted from outside

"Is it nearly over" he said

"Noel piss off" shouted Zoe

Tess, Robyn, Dixie and max just laughed at Zoe

"It's not over yet" said Dixie

"Right one more push" said Tess

Then there was another baby born

"It's a baby boy" said Tess

Zoe just clasped into the ground

"Thank god that is over" said Zoe

Tess smiled and handed the baby boy over to Dixie, Dixie checked him over and passed him to Robyn, Dixie, max and Robyn brought the 3 babies over to Zoe

"Right I think it would be better if you held one at a time" said Tess

Zoe smiles and held each of her beautiful babies one at a time

"How much longer" shouted noel from outside

"For god sake" said zoe "you might as well show them"

"Ok" said max and Robyn smiling

"oh and tell noel that it is never a good Idea to constantly shout from outside when your boss is in labor" said zoe "cause she might decide to take revenge"

Dixie, max and Robyn laughed and walked outside, Robyn and Dixie were carrying the 2 girls and max was carrying the boy, the crowd outside had got even bigger and they all went silent when max walked out.


	54. a pool of blood

"2 girls and a boy" said max proudly

everyone cheered and congratulated max, max, Dixie and Robyn were about to go back into see zoe when they heard an ambulance starting and the ambulance quarters doors opened and the ambulance speeded away, everyone just froze and max slowly walked into the ambulance quarter and saw a pool of blood on the ground.

"Oh my god" said Dixie as she walked in and saw the blood

Charlie looked at the rest of the staff standing there in shock and then walked in to see what was happening; Charlie looked at the floor then looked at max that was in total shock

"Right I'm phoning Tess" said Charlie

"Good idea" said Dixie

Charlie walked outside and was bombarded with question but he didn't answer any of them and turned to Robyn

"Go and see max" said Charlie

"Ok but what's happened" said Robyn

"Well i am going to phone Tess now" said Charlie "but the pool of blood on the floor might be a clue"

Once Charlie said those words Robyn ran inside and the rest of the staff just stood there waiting to hear any news, Charlie dialed Tess number

"Hello" said Tess

"What's happening" said Charlie

"Just after max left there was a bleed, but we managed to get it stopped" said Tess "we are just bringing her to ST'james to check her over"

"Ok" said Charlie taking a deep breath

"Right i will phone you as soon as i know anything else" said Tess

"Ok" said Charlie

Charlie put his phone back in his pocket and ran inside to Dixie, max and Robyn, the staff all watched them they knew that something was seriously wrong

"I have just been talking to Tess" said Charlie

"And" said Dixie

"They managed to stop the bleed in here and have took her to ST'james to check her over" said Charlie

"Right i suggest we get these 3 minded and head there ourselves" said Dixie

"If you want i will look after them and max and Charlie can go to ST'james" said Robyn

"Good idea" said Dixie "but you don't have 3 arms"

"Noel and louise can help me" said robyn

"Right noel and louise" said max "we are going to see zoe guard these 3 with your life"

"Ok" said noel

"Tell zoe that we are all thinking about her" said louise

"I will" said max

Charlie and max got into charlies car and speeded off


	55. Adam?

Max and charlie arrived at the hospital and walked in

"wow its busy in here" said max

"thats cause all are paitence had to be transfered here" said charlie

"oh yea I forgot about the hospital" said max

"thats understandable" said charlie

Max smiled and walked up to the reception desk

"zoe hanna" said max

"yes brought in after giving birth to triplets" said receptionist

"yes I'm her fiance" said max

"yes she is with a woman now" said the receptionist "tess bateman"

"yes" said charlie "where are they"

"3rd floor" said the receptionist

Charlie and max started to walk away when the receptionist called them back

"yes" said max

"where are the triplets" said the receptionist

"they are being minded" said max

"well they need to be brought in ASAP" said the receptionist

"why" said max

"well they were 3 weeks early" said the receptionist

"listen I'm not stupid, they were checked over as soon as they were born" said charlie"they wouldnt have to be brought back in unless you knew something"

The receptionist sighed

"I cant explain it, let me get a doctor" she said

The receptionist walked over and brought a doctor over to see them, max and charlie both had there heads down thinking about all the horible things that could happen.

"hello I am Dr truman" said the doctor

Max and charlies heads shot up, it was adam, max had heard zoe talk about him before

"adam" said charlie

"charlie" said adam "long time no see"

"adam this is max" said charlie

Max and adam shook hands

"right who are you here to see" said adam

"zoe" said max in almost a whisper

"oh is she alright" said adam

"well accually thats what we would like you to tell us" said charlie

"zoe has just given birth to triplets" said max "they have been checked over but for some reason we are being told to bring them in again"

"zoe is a mother" said adam

"engaged and a mother to triplets" said charlie

"not the party girl anymore then" said adam

"no" said charlie

Adam opened zoes records and looked at them, his eyes widdened

"adam just tell us" said max

"well because they are 3 weeks early, the chances of brething problems after birth is quite hight" said adam

"ok I wil, phone robyn" said max

Max headed outside and phoned robyn

"hi max os everything ok" said robyn

"you need to bring the triplets in straight away" said max


	56. settling down

"is everything ok" said robyn

"right check on them every minute" said max "the doctors say that they could have breathing problems"

"ok will be there in a minute" said robyn

"oh and tell noel and louise that they might have a surprise when they find out who zoes doctor is" said max

Max hung up and headed inside

"the triplets are on there way" said max

Meanwhile zoe and tess were talking to each other

"I just want to do something I am so bored" said Zoe

"I know" said tess

"pass me that board" said Zoe

Tess passed zoe the board that contained her records and details

"once a doctor always a doctor" said Tess

"oh my god" said Zoe

"what" said tess "are you ok"

"you will never guess who my Dr is" said Zoe

"who" said tess

"no other than Dr adam truman" said Zoe

"no way" said tess

"way" said zoe

Zoe sighed and clasped back into her bed

"I bet all you want to do is hold your babies" said tess

"yea" said zoe

"well well Dr zoe hanna" said adam from the door way

"adam" said tess hugging him

"oh my god zoe" said max hugging her

"im ok" said zoe "were are the triplets"

"oh em there ok" said max

"you know that your a really bad lier" said Zoe

"robyn, noel and louise are bringing them in" said max

"why" said zoe directing her question towards adam

"we are concerned about them" said adam "cause they were 3 weeks early"

"you can call nick" said zoe to max

"ok" said max "I will only be a minute"

Max walked out and adam sat at the side of zoes bed

"so how are you feeling" said adam

"to be honest like crap" said Zoe

Adam laughed

"Congratulations" said adam pointing to the ring on zoes finger

Zoe smiled

"I have to say" said adam "I never expected you to settle down"

"I didnt eather" said Zoe

"so you got any names yet" said adam

"no" said Zoe "they are only about 30 minutes old so I have hardly had time"

They was a knock on the door and robyn and louise came in with the triplets in there arms

"were ia noel" said charlie

"he felt a bit sick" said robyn rolling her eyes

"some things never change" said adam

"robyn and louise this is Dr truman" said Tess "he used to work at the ED"


	57. a 3 name list

Adam smiled at Louise and Robyn

"And these are the triplets" said Adam

"Yea" said Robyn

Max came back in with the color drained from his face

"What" said Zoe?

"Nick is in hospital, there was a bleed" said max

Everyone looked shocked

"But is there not another operation they could so like last time" said Adam

"He had an operation about 6 months ago" said Zoe "I should never have left him"

"Zoe you were 6 months pregnant with triplets what were you supposed to do" said max

Zoe sighed and lay back in her bed

"Why don't we leave max and Zoe alone and check the triplets over" said Adam

"Good idea" said Tess

"Here" said Louise handing max a note "the names the staff thought of"

Max smiled and took the note while everyone exited the room, max turned to Zoe

"What about names" said max?

"Nicola" said Zoe "after nick"

Max smiled

"One down two to go" said max

Max opened the note and read it to Zoe

James

Nick junior

Max junior

Tom

Zoe

Louise

Sarah

Mathew

Zac

Connie

Sam

James

Zoe laughed at the nick and max junior ones

"Well that was a big help" said max sarcastically

"I know there is only about 3 names then people have just wrote down their own" said Zoe

Max laughed

"Why don't you choose the girls and I hose the boy" said max

"Ok" said Zoe "Nicola and melody"

"Is melody a real name" said max

"I don't know and I don't really care I like it" said Zoe

"I too" said max "what about tom"

"Ok" said Zoe "Nicola, melody and tom"

Max and Zoe smiled at each other than Robyn, Louise, Charlie, Tess and Adam came in

"There fine" said Adam

Max and Zoe smiles at each other

"Have you got names yet" said Louise

"Yes" said Zoe "Nicola after nick, melody and tom"

"Beautiful names" said Tess

"Well I have to say the list you gave us was no help" said max

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing and tell me what you think on twitter, I am claireeaford

Every time I post a new chapter a will post a link on twitter


	58. The end

Charlie's phone started to ring so he walked outside and took the call, 10 minutes later he came back in with a sad look on his face

"What's up" said max

"The whole ED's destroyed" said Charlie in almost a whisper "that was Connie"

Zoe sighed and then looked at her 3 beautiful babies

"And Connie has heard from nicks doctors" said Charlie

"Why did they phone her" said Zoe

"Cause they knew that you were in hospital and they phoned looking to know the next of kin" said Charlie

Max and Zoe froze looking at Charlie

"It's just for forms that need filling out" said Charlie

Zoe started to relax

"Give me the phone" said Zoe

"This is a hospital you know" said Charlie

"I don't give a crap" said Zoe taking the phone from Charlie

Zoe dialled and number and waited for someone to answer

"Hello" said someone from the other end

"Hello" said Zoe "my names Dr Zoe Hanna I as phoning to find out about a patience, Mr nick Jorden"

"Please hold" said the woman

"Is everything ok" said max when he heard Zoe go silent

"On hold" said Zoe

"Hello I am Mr Nick Jordan how can I help" said a man at the other end

"Nick" said Zoe "your ament to be lying half dead in a hospital bed"

"Charming" said nick laughing slightly "I am in a hospital bed but not dead"

"How are you" said Zoe

"Ok" said nick "they said that I should be up in no time"

"Good then you can come over and see the triples" said Zoe

"Well if they have your looks and maxes charm then they will be fine" said nick laughing slightly

Zoe laughed at this too

"Any names" said nick

"Melody, Nicola and tom" said Zoe smiling

That's this fanfic finished, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing an I hope to start a follow up to this story very soon so watch out!:)


End file.
